Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood: A Dramione Fic
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: Lavender Brown makes a bet with Hermione that she can't win over the Slytherin Prince in a month. Hermione wonders why she agreed... she could never stand a chance of winning, right? Rated for minor adult themes and language. R&R. COMPLETE... FINALLY!
1. Hogwarts' very own Edward Cullen

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**Right-o! It's not my best idea, writing a fourth on-going fanfiction when I have been starting to slack on my first three, but I've recently been converted to a Dramione fan and just had to write a fic! So because of that, although I shall try and update every coupe of days/every week, it may sometimes be a couple of weeks between updates. Don't be put off, I'm determined to finish this =]

Okay, also. Please PLEASE PLEASE review!! Got that? An author always likes to know when their work is liked, and I find that reviews are definitely my fuel. The more I get, the more I want to write more! The less I get… well you get the idea. Besides, I see all of these fanfics with going on a thousand reviews and I'm like 'so people _can_ review!' So please, even if you don't like, it would be nice to hear your opinion – Although PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME!!

This is rated M for language and minor adult themes – I won't be writing a full blown Lemon or anything too graphic.

Oh, last thing. I am well aware that 'Twilight' was not even written when Harry Potter is based, but for the sake of this, it was either written then, or Harry and co are at Hogwarts in 2008/9 (whatever.)

Enjoy and review.

Jenny x

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***1***

**Hogwarts' very own Edward Cullen**

The name Draco Malfoy was used to a huge extent in everyday life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Whether spoken casually, whispered, shouted or moaned, it was considered fairly normal to hear it spoken more than once each day. After all, it was the name of the Slytherin prince.

Fair haired, pale skinned, slim yet muscular, Draco Malfoy was every girls fantasy. At least, nearly every girls fantasy.

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes as she turned the page of _Hogwarts a History._ She had gone to the library to find peace, yet had discovered a bunch of giggling… well; fangirls was the only word to describe them. From what she had picked up amidst the shrill giggling, Draco Malfoy had once again broken up with his on off girlfriend, Slytherin slut, Pansy Parkinson.

_Whoopee_.

Personally, she couldn't understand it. The guy was a dick. He was callous, deceitful, despicable, _horney_…

'Soooo sexy,' a Ravenclaw giggled from the corner she and her friends stood. Hermione tutted and turned her page.

_Honestly_, she thought, _this is a library. Can't they find somewhere else to lust over that ignorant, foul mouthed – _

Slamming her book shut, Hermione got to her feet. Uncharacteristically carelessly, she threw it into her bag and, hoisting the bag across her shoulders, left the library. There was no way she would be able to concentrate on the book with those mindless fangirls droning on about Hogwarts' own version of Edward Cullen. Personally, she'd rather take the vampire any day – at least he had manors as well as looks.

Briefly contemplating whether to go out into the grounds and sit by the lake, she decided to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was getting late and she supposed she should spend some time with Harry and Ron.

Without hesitation she supplied the password (Balderdash) to the Fat Lady and entered the warm and familiar room. She spotted Ron and Harry in their favourite seats by the fire, playing a competitive game of Wizards Chess. Smiling at them, Hermione walked over and sat besides Ginny Weasley, who was watching the game (coughHarrycough) with interest and a large smile.

'Hi Hermione,' greeted Ginny lazily, her brown eyes not moving from Harry.

'Hey 'Mione,' Ron mumbled, his eyes scanning the chess board intently.

'It's Hermione, Ronald,' Hermione corrected, a frown of distaste crossing her face at the nickname.

'That's what I said, 'Mione,' Ron replied, distracted. Hermione rolled her eyes, deciding against hexing Ron, but fingering her wand just in case.

'You seem a bit annoyed,' Harry pointed out as he lost the game.

'It's not about _spew_, is it?' Ron asked, his victorious grin being replaced with a hesitant frown.

'It's S.P.E.W, and no, it's not about that,' Hermione glared. Even so, she pulled out her knitting needles and began to knit a hat. Her three friends exchanged looks, but none had the courage to ask what it was supposed to be.

'What then?' Ron pressed.

'It's nothing really,' she mumbled idly, claming a large needle between her teeth as she tried to untangle the thread. At the pointed looks her friends sent her she sighed. She pulled the needle from her mouth and resumed her knitting. 'I just find it awfully annoying how every girl at Hogwarts seems infatuated with Draco Malfoy,' she explained.

'It's a popularity thing,' Ginny shrugged, pulling her eyes from Harry. 'Plus, he is kinda hot!'

'Ginny!' Ron said, staring at his younger sister in disgust.

'Relax Ron,' she sighed. 'He's a prick, and I hate him. I was merely pointing out that he's a hot prick.'

'You keep away from him,' Ron warned her. Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed her red hair over her shoulders.

'Whatever,' she said, climbing to her feet.

'And where are you off to?' Ron demanded as she headed towards the portrait.

'Find Malfoy for a nice shag,' she called lazily over her shoulder. Ron's face went bright red in fury, whilst Harry's reddened in embarrassment.

'Honestly, what vulgar language,' Hermione commented. 'She's almost as bad as you, Ronald.'


	2. A Bet

**A/N: PLEASE READ: **For those who are put off by the Twilight mentions in this fic, after this chapter there should be little if none. The mentions are only there because Twilight is what inspires Lavender to make the bet. Don't worry, although I do like Twilight, I am by no means a major fangirl, and totally understand why some people can't stand it. So **please** don't be put of because of this chapter. =]

On another note, thanks so much for all who have reviewed so far; made my day! Keep it up! Although, I still think you can do better – I've had people alerting but not reviewing… *hint*

Jenny x

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***2***

**A Bet**

'You're not reading that again?' Hermione asked Lavender Brown in disbelief that night as she spotted the dark blonde haired girl sitting cross legged on her four poster bed, deeply engrossed in _Twilight_.

'It's so romantic!' Lavender sighed dreamily, turning the page. Hermione found it startling that even pure and half blood witches were getting drawn into the work of Stephanie Meyer.

'If you want romance, read Romeo and Juliet,' Hermione commented as she began to strip from her uniform and into her comfortable, yet hideous, purple pyjamas.

'Oh sod off, Hermione, I know you've read the series,' Parvati Patil said as she walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

'Yes… well, I wanted to know what the fuss was about, is all.' Hermione looked awkwardly to the ground, hoping the two girls would not press the matter. She hardly wanted to admit that she had actually found the book quite enthralling. Lavender and Parvati giggled and exchanged mischievous smirks. 'Stephanie Meyer completely killed what it means to be a vampire though,' she added firmly as an after thought.

'So?' Parvati shrugged.

'I bet you fancied Edward Cullen,' Lavender stated, her eyes boring into Hermione, trying to read her for any sign of a lie.

'Of course not,' Hermione scoffed, not overly convincing.

'So,' joined in Parvati. 'If Edward Cullen were to walk into Hogwarts you wouldn't be interested?'

'Oh come on,' Hermione sighed. 'He doesn't exist, you do realize that?'

'Oh, we know,' they chorused mischievously. 'However, it seems Hogwarts does have its very own Edward,' Lavender continued.

'Where is this going?' Hermione asked cautiously, staring at Lavender and Parvati in suspicion.

'Hmm, I'm thinking a little bet is in order,' Parvati said with a sly grin. Lavender nodded eagerly beside her, but Hermione shook her bushy hair wildly.

'No way! Whatever you have planned, you can forget it!'

'You haven't even heard it yet,' Parvati pointed out, a playful pout upon her face.

'I don't want to either,' Hermione groaned. Sometimes, she wished she had room mates that were a little more… normal. Or, at least someone who would let her read in peace without trying to talk her into pathetic bets that she would never, in a thousand years, agree to.

'Oh go on, Hermione, at least hear us out. Or are you too chicken?' Lavender asked, her tone annoying Hermione more than her comment.

'What?' she snapped. 'What's this plan then?!'

'Give it up, Lav,' Parvati sighed, crawling into her own bed. 'As if Hermione would _ever_ have the guts to pull of anything like that.'

'I don't know,' Lavender mused, staring thoughtfully at the uncomfortable Hermione. 'She's been surprising me recently.'

'Just spit it out,' Hermione sighed.

'Well, I'm thinking our very own Edward Cullen needs his very own Bella Swan,' Lavender announced dramatically. Hermione looked horrified. Was this going where she thought this was going?

'What's this got to do with me?' she asked slowly, fearing the answer.

'Let's just say, I think it's time the lion fell in love with the lamb… or should I say, the snake fell in love with the lion?'

'No way.' Hermione shook her head. There was no way she was going to agree to this. She didn't even understand how this conversation had begun.

'Afraid, Granger?' Lavender taunted.

'No,' Hermione shot back. 'But if you think that there's even the slightest way that I, Hermione Granger, am going to – to – to – '

'Make Draco Malfoy fall in love with you?' Parvati supplied helpfully.

'That!' Hermione agreed. 'There's no way, absolutely not! What even goes though your mind?' she demanded, turning to glare at Lavender.

'Relax, Hermione. I'm not asking you to fuck him, though if you managed that then I'd consider upping the prize,' Lavender shrugged, her eyes sparkling mischievously in Hermione's direction.

Hermione, her face going furiously red, stared at her room mate in horror. She tried to protest but words were failing her.

'Why are you getting so worked up, Hermione?' Lavender asked with a smirk. 'Could it be that you actually like Malfoy?'

'Wha – no!' Her dorm mates giggled at her reaction. 'There is no way I'm agreeing to anything you have planned – bet or not!'

'Merlin, Hermione. I thought you had a bit more guts than that,' Lavender sighed in disappointment. 'I guess if you're too chicken…' she trailed off, turning her back to Hermione, who was positively fuming.

'I – I am not a chicken!' she snapped angrily. Lavender's sneaky smirk vanished as she turned to face Hermione.

'Oh really? You could have fooled me. You hide behind your books all day because you're too afraid to _live_.'

'That is not true,' Hermione countered, afraid that it may indeed actually be true.

'Prove it,' Lavender said with a satisfied smirk. She hadn't expected it to be so easy. She knew that if she pressed the matter, Hermione would have given up eventually, but she had thought that would have taken days, week's maybe.

'Fine, I will!' Hermione regretted her reply as soon as the words left her mouth, but by then she knew it was too late. The glint in Lavender's eyes was information enough to tell her that she had just gotten herself into big trouble.

'Here's the deal,' Lavender started eagerly. 'You have, let's say, errr, one month to get Draco Malfoy to announce aloud that he loves you.'

'And if I fail?' Hermione asked weakly, knowing that success was not even an option. Draco Malfoy hated her, and no amount of time, especially a month, would change that fact.

'If you fail – ' Lavender cut off, unsure of what would be most embarrassing to the Prefect.

'– she has to publicly admit her love for Snape and kiss him?' Parvati suggested lazily from her bed.

'But I don't love Snape,' Hermione protested, horrified.

'Then I suggest you start searching real deep in your heart, 'cus there is no chance in hell that you're going to get Draco Malfoy to confess his love for you,' Lavender said, an evil smirk across her pretty face. Hermione sunk down into her bed and buried her face in her hands; what had she done?


	3. Rules

**A/N: **This isn't a brilliant chapter, but next time Malfoy will be coming in, so yay *cheers*

Thank you so much for all the reviews to date. I still have many silent readers though!

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***3***

**Rules**

'_You have 31 days.' _

Hermione groaned as she awoke the next morning. Usually she was a morning's person, but that morning she much preferred the idea of staying safely tucked up in bed. She could not believe what she had gotten herself into the night before. Since when did she care what Lavender Brown thought of her? She had Ron, Harry and Ginny, who else did she need? She certainly didn't need to impress her dorm mates.

'Don't forget the rules, Hermione,' Lavender grinned from her own bed where she was sitting, pulling on a pink sock.

How she was supposed to forget, Hermione didn't know.

'_31?' Hermione asked. Said in days, the month seemed so much shorter. Lavender nodded cheerfully._

'_And as for rules,' she started. Hermione stared at the girl in surprise._

'_There are rules?' she demanded._

'_But of course,' Lavender smirked. 'Rule number one, you can't become a total slut and wear tiny clothing. Malfoy is only a guy after all and a girl in a mini skirt and tight blouse is a lot easier to love than someone who wears… well… your clothes. That's not to say that you can't change your style, if you think it will help, feel free to get some, uh, nicer clothes.' Hermione frowned at the girl, and spore a glance to her trunk, wondering what was wrong with the clothes in it. _

'_The second rule is that you can't tell him about the bet, not that I think he'd help you out if he knew.' Hermione couldn't deny that, she had no chance of Malfoy falling in love with her, let alone helping her out if she told him about the bet. _

'_Is that it?' Hermione asked, incredulously. Lavender nodded._

'_Have fun,' she smirked evilly, before pulling the curtains around her bed and leaving Hermione to her horrifying thoughts._

Heaving a sigh, Hermione climbed out of bed, grabbed a bunch of clothes and entered the bathroom. Feeling annoyed, she stripped from her pyjamas and, turning on the hot water, climbed into the shower. The hot water pounded against her bare back, reliving her of some of the tension from her shoulders. When she re-entered the dorm, Lavender was still there, waiting for Parvati who was pulling on a pink jumper.

'If you want, I can lend you some clothes,' Lavender said nicely. 'If you're going to fail miserably, you might as well fail having tried.'

'No thanks,' Hermione said coldly, glancing down at her jeans and striped tee shirt. Lavender smirked at her attire but said nothing.

Drying her hair with a quick wave of her wand, Hermione brushed through her bushy brown locks and pulled it back into a slightly messy braid.

'Good luck,' Lavender called to her as she and Parvati left the dorm. 'You're going to need it.' Hermione swore she heard the pair giggling as the door slammed shut.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione glanced in her full length mirror. Lavender was right; she would need more than luck to succeed. Glancing at her clothes, she rolled her eyes.

'Come on Hermione, this won't do…' she muttered to herself. An idea struck her as she pondered on what she could wear. Quick as a bug, she slipped out of her dorm and down the hall, to where Ginny Weasley slept. She hoped that the younger girl was still in her room.

She was in luck, after knocking briefly, the door was pulled open by Ginny Weasley herself.

'Oh hey, Hermione,' Ginny smiled. 'What can I do for you?'

'I need help,' Hermione hissed, glancing over her shoulder. Ginny followed her gaze, confused.

'What's up?' she asked. Hermione slipped into the younger Gryffindor's dorm and sat down on her bed.

'I've been an idiot,' she mumbled, down heartedly. Ginny looked worried as she came and sat beside her friend. Glad that they were the only two in the room, Hermione briefly explained about the bet she and Lavender had made, after all, Lavender had only told her not to tell Malfoy. Ginny's eyes steadily widened as Hermione explained her situation.

'Bloody hell,' she announced when Hermione concluded her story.

'Yup,' Hermione muttered sadly.

'Well, don't expect me to understand what brought you to agree, but I can help you out if you want.' She glanced at her watch and smiled. 'Just enough time,' she grinned, hurrying to her trunk and rooting through. After a moment she pulled out a cute, knee length purple skirt and a styled brown top. She tossed them at Hermione.

'We're about the same size,' Ginny explained. 'Put them on.'

'I don't know…' Hermione hesitated.

'Oh come on Hermione, they're not slutty in the slightest, but you should look hot in them.' Hermione blushed at her comment and sighed, donning the outfit that Ginny had tossed her.

'Not bad, but we need to do something about hair and make up.'

'Make up?' repeated Hermione, the words sounding oddly alien to her. Ginny laughed at her reaction and pulled out a small vanity bag.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny and Hermione left the girls dorms with smiles on their faces. Harry and Ron were sat by the fireplace looking very impatient, but when their eyes fell on Hermione they gasped. Ginny had styled the elder girls hair into a casual bun, using a cute butterfly clip to keep it all in place. Her face was dusted with just a small amount of makeup, but for Hermione who usually wore none, it gave a pleasantly surprising effect. The skirt and top Ginny had chosen for her showed off her figure yet gave a cute and innocent feel to the Gryffindor that Harry and Ron could not deny worked wonders for her.

'Bloody hell, _wow_, Hermione, what's with the outfit?' Ron breathed, eyeing her appraisingly. Hermione blushed slightly and shrugged.

'I just felt like a change,' she replied as casually as she could.

'Well I hope you don't decide to change back,' he grinned, before realizing what he had said and blushing.

Hermione sighed, hoping that she would be able to get the same reaction from Malfoy. Somehow, she highly doubted it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **The fun begins in the next chapter!


	4. Potions

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts – they make me so happy. I would be even happier (and probably update sooner) if more of you would review *hint hint* lol.

* * *

****

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***4***

**Potions**

Hermione attracted looks from more than a few people as she, Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way to the great hall that morning. A few people whispered; curious as to what brought on her change of style and wondering whether it had anything to do with a boy.

_They're more right than they know_, mused Hermione. She did her best to try and ignore the whispers – _honestly, don't the students of Hogwarts have anything better to talk about?! _– and instead tried to focus on how she would be able to win the bet.

From the corner of her eye she watched the Slytherin table as she entered the Great Hall. Malfoy was talking to Blaise Zabini but she didn't fail to see his eyes flicker in her direction as she passed. Her heart sank at the cold look he sent her; if he even noticed her change of style he did not show it.

_If it were that easy, Lavender would never have made the bet… _

'So, what's first?' Hermione asked Harry as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron instantly started to pile his plate high with food.

'You really do seem distracted today,' Harry laughed. 'It's double Potions, remember?' Hermione smiled slightly, realizing that having Potions first could work out to her advantage. Snape was known to make the Gryffindor's (especially Harry, Ron and her own) lives hell, therefore, it was quite likely that she would somehow manage to be paired with Malfoy, or at the very worst someone he was close too.

'Don't kno' wha' you're smilin' at,' Ron said through a mouthful of sausage.

'That is disgusting Ronald,' Hermione groaned, buttering a piece of toast. Ron shrugged and returned his attention back to his food. Although she could never defend him for saying it, Hermione couldn't help but find herself agreeing with how Malfoy often referred to Ron (and the other Weasley's) as a Weasel. She smiled at the thought of the red headed, food loving Weasley's resembling the red furred, food loving Weasels, but quickly scolded herself for even thinking of agreeing with Malfoy.

'You okay?' Harry asked her, looking slightly concerned.

_Stop acting like an idiot, _she told herself. 'I'm fine Harry – just a little tired I guess.'

'Did you stay up reading _Hogwarts a History_?' Ron asked incredulously. Hermione glared at him, but then nodded, deciding it was best for her two best friends to think that rather than that she had spent the night worrying about what she had gotten herself into. She couldn't even begin to think of how they would react if they found out about her bet with Lavender. She knew they would stop her going through with it at the very least, and there was no way she was going to back out now.

'Shall we head off?' Hermione asked, barley noticing that she had not even touched her toast. Her stomach was churning at the thought of what awaited her. How could she possibly convince Malfoy that she was the girl of his dreams? She hated him, and him her.

'See you later Ginny,' Harry called as the trio rose to their feet and headed down to the dungeons. Hermione smiled slightly as she caught sight of the wink Ginny sent her way.

They arrived only a couple of minutes early into the dungeons and took their usual seats. It wasn't long until the whole room was filled with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Hermione tried to ignore the satisfied smirk Lavender was sending her way and instead found her gaze being drawn to the Slytherin Prince himself. She watched him carefully, hoping to see anything she could use.

Snape swept into the room exactly on time, his dark cloak sweeping out behind him as usual.

'Today,' the Potions Master drawled. 'We shall be making the Draught of Living Death,' he flicked his wand in the direction of the board. 'Instructions are on the board. You have two hours, and, let's see, you shall be working in pairs of my choice.' Hermione almost cheered aloud, but restrained herself and tried instead to make herself look as miserable as her fellow house mates.

Snape started to list of unlikely pairs, an evil half grin across his face. Most students groaned, or looked horrified as their partner was announced. Poor Neville almost fainted as he heard he would be working with Goyle.

'Weasley and Zabini,' Snape continued, obviously enjoying himself. 'Granger and Parkinson, which leaves Potter and Malfoy.' Hermione felt her heart sink a little; she had been so close to being partnered with Malfoy.

'Granger?!' Pansy Parkinson screeched, horrified. 'Professor I can't work with _her_!' Snape glared at her.

'Potter work with Parkinson. Malfoy you partner Granger,' Snape declared lazily. If Parkinson had been anything but a Slytherin Snape would not have changed her partner.

'Potter's hardly better,' Parkinson muttered as she walked miserably over to Harry.

'Look's like it's you and me, Mudblood,' Malfoy muttered, so that Snape would not hear him.

'Oh joy,' Hermione mumbled sarcastically. Secretively she was glad that Snape had changed her partner, but she was not going to let Malfoy know that. And besides, she was only glad because it brought her one step closer to winning the bet (which she had absolutely no chance of winning anyway!), it wasn't as if she enjoyed Malfoy's company in the slightest.

Without talking to Malfoy, Hermione entered the store cupboard and collected the asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots and sopophorous bean that were needed for the potion. When she brought then back to the desk, she noticed Malfoy was leaning casually against it, looking bored.

'You could help, Malfoy,' Hermione said coldly, instantly regretting her words. How was her cold attitude going to win over Malfoy?

'And let you miss out on all the fun?' He was studying his nails now. Hermione sighed and began to set up everything alone, she worked better alone anyway. 'What's with the clothes, Granger? Hoping to score with weasel? You'd probably stand a better chance if you stood naked in a vault of food.'

'For your information, how I dress has nothing to do with Ron,' Hermione replied curtly, deciding to ignore his insult to her best friend.

'Ah, Potter then?' Malfoy smirked, his determination to wind her up obvious.

'Did it ever cross your mind that I might just fancy wearing something other than jeans?'

'Granger, girls don't wear skirts to look good. They were skirts to get some action.' Hermione turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised.

'You have a pretty messed up view of girls,' she stated matter of factly. Feeling slightly daring, she continued. 'Perhaps that's because the only girls you know are complete sluts, such as Parkinson?'

'You should watch your mouth, Granger,' Draco said. Hermione grinned; she had not failed to see the corners of Malfoy's lips twitch upwards.

She had a long way to go, but perhaps, just perhaps, she had managed to get somewhere already. She marvelled in this thought as she worked on their potion.


	5. Ways to win over Malfoy

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!!! They made my day!! =D Keep up the good work, and enjoy!

* * *

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***5***

**Ways to win over Malfoy**

Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly gleefully at the reaction she had received from Malfoy earlier that day. She knew that it was not a cause for celebration; she still had a long way to go. Yet despite knowing that, she felt her confidence grow, so much so that she even felt it were possible she could perhaps win. After all, wasn't she Hermione Granger? The girl who always reached the best of her potential and never failed at anything (except flying, but she hardly thought that comparing a romance with Draco Malfoy to flying was appropriate).

Her two best friends easily spotted the shift in her mood as they arrived in the Great Hall for lunch after a trying morning of lessons. Whilst they had no idea what had caused the sudden smile to form on her face (they themselves had nothing to smile about) they were pleased to see it after she had been so distracted that morning.

'I'm sorry about having to switch partners with you earlier,' Harry supplied as he helped himself to a plateful of food. Hermione shrugged.

'It doesn't matter. I'd rather be partnered with Malfoy over Parkinson any day.' It was no secret that Pansy Parkinson treated Hermione worse (if possible) than Draco Malfoy treated her. She failed to mention the other reason she didn't mind the partner swap.

'Did that basted even help you?' Ron asked moodily. 'From what I saw he just stood around like a lazy git.'

Hermione nodded. 'I didn't mind so much, he would probably have only messed the potion up anyway.' She flicked a fallen strand of hair from her eyes and spared a quick glance over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was talking to Blaise Zabini.

In her mind she tried to formulate the next step of her unformed plan. How was she meant to get on talking terms with him without throwing insults at one another? It seemed impossible.

With a sigh she rose to her feet. Win or lose, she would be glad of when the month was over so that she could return to loathing Malfoy in peace. 'I'm going to the library, I'll see you both in Transfigurations,' she smiled at Harry and Ron and swiftly left the Great Hall, once again having barley touched any food.

When she arrived in the library, she was glad to find it absent from any of the fangirls that had drove her from it the night before.

_Good, I'll be able to read in peace._

She pulled out _Hogwarts; a History _and opened it on the last page she had read. For ten whole minutes she tried unsuccessfully to read the page, but each time her mind wondered back to the bet and how she was going to take it from here.

_Well, at least I've made progress, that's something, right?_

With that thought, thoroughly annoyed that she was unable to concentrate (and hating Malfoy for stealing her concentration), she left the library and headed to the Transfiguration classroom, with plenty of time before class was due to begin.

She entered the classroom and checked that it was empty before pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Ways to win over Malfoy, _she wrote.

And then she was stumped. Chewing the end of her quill she stared down at the parchment, wondering what to write.

'Well my insults seemed to amuse him,' she mused after a while, scribbling that down as point number one.

_#2. Defend him??_

'Defend him from what?!' she asked aloud, annoyed at herself. _Stupid Slytherin Prince! He doesn't have bullies, he rarely gets into trouble in class – and when he does it's usually because of us! _

'You know only crazy people talk to themselves, Granger?' a voice drawled from the back of the class. Instantly Hermione screwed up her piece of parchment and threw it into the bottom of her bag. 'Then again, being a Mudblood and being crazy are probably two very similar things.'

'Sod off Malfoy,' Hermione snapped coldly, turning her head to face the blonde. _That was close!_

'You should watch how you speak me with, Mudblood. Especially when you're alone.' The threat in his eyes was obvious, but Hermione refused to look away.

'I see you're alone too,' she commented, surprised by the accuracy of her words. Draco Malfoy was indeed without his two sidekicks that usually flagged his side. 'Unusual for you to be without those great apes you call friends.'

'I could say the same about you. Potter and Weasel get bored of you, did they? Maybe they don't like a bit of skirt after all,' he smirked, purposely glancing at her legs. Hermione would have felt excitement rush over her, but his cold eyes made it obvious that while he may have seemed like he was flirting, he wouldn't touch her with a 50 foot pole.

'Oh grow up, ferret!' Hermione snapped, annoyed at how he kept implying things about her two best friends.

She realized that calling him ferret was a bad idea when his wand found her chest and his eyes hardened.

'Oh, how very brave you are,' she muttered sarcastically. 'Going to attack me Malfoy? Alone and with no chance to reach for my wand?' She struggled to keep her voice strong. Something told her that Malfoy was not beyond cursing her in the classroom.

'Draco Malfoy!' a stern and horrified voice announced. The pair looked up to see Professor McGonagall rushing into the room. 'How dare you threaten a student! Detention for the rest of the week!'

A smug grin spread across Hermione's face at McGonagall's words, but at Malfoy's hard glare of hatred she remembered her second point. She sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do.

'Um, Professor… It was kind of my fault. I provoked him a bit,' she confessed, as innocently as she could manage. Both Malfoy and Professor McGonagall turned to look at her in surprise. McGonagall raised her eyebrows, almost as if she didn't believe Hermione, but then she turned to Malfoy.

'Is this true?' she demanded of him.

'Oh yes Professor,' Malfoy agreed without skipping a beat.

'Then you can join Mr Malfoy in detention for the week, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said sternly before turning her attention to the front of her class to prepare. Staring at Hermione, Malfoy raised an eyebrow questioningly, but before she could speak, other students began to file into the classroom.

_What _am_ I getting myself into?!_


	6. Detention

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews.

I seem to have lost my flow recently. Everything original I start writing gets abandoned quickly, and my fanfiction updates are severely lacking. That just means my updates may be a little slower for now. I will not abandon this fic, or any of mine, so no need to worry.

* * *

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***6***

**Detention**

'_You_?' Ron repeated in disbelief. '_You_ got a detention?' Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering just how many times she would have to say it before it sunk in.

'Yes Ronald,' she sighed. 'McGonagall walked in on Malfoy and me in an argument, he had his wand pointed at me,' she explained, as slowly as she could so that Ron would not ask her to go over it again.

'His wand at you?' Harry repeated, furious. 'Why the hell did McGonagall put you in detention? It should be that low life basted suffering, not you!' Hermione glanced down, unsure of how to answer. She knew she couldn't very well just announce that she had basically, near enough asked McGonagall to give her a detention. If she told them that, then she would also have to tell them about the bet, and she knew that would go badly.

'Don't worry about it guys,' Hermione sighed, pushing her dinner around her plate. Now that she thought about it, spending time with Malfoy in detention seemed like a really bad idea. It was only her first day on the bet, why was she trying to get so far so early? She had another thirty days.

_Mind you_, she told herself, _it's probably going to pass far too quickly. It's probably better that I get as far ahead as possible._

She resolved to think of the bet as homework. With homework she always did it as soon as possible so that she was ahead and so that there was no chance she would run out of time and not complete it. That was how she had to handle this bet. If she wanted to win then she had to make sure she worked efficiently and quickly.

_Not that I will win… _

After a while, having barley touched her dinner, Hermione got to her feet. Her two best friends – still stuffing their mouths with food – looked up at her.

'I still think you should speak with McGonagall,' Ron told her, his blue eyes watching her as she picked up her bag. Hermione shook her head no, there was no point. She had gotten herself into detention on a whim; she had to see it through now, even if it resulted in her and Malfoy hating each other all the more by the end of the week.

'Tell us if Malfoy does anything,' Harry said. 'We'll sort him out,' he promised, sounding more like Ron than himself. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I'm a big girl now, Harry. But thanks anyway,' she smiled at him and headed towards McGonagall's class room, pausing only to wave briefly at her friends on the Gryffindor table. Malfoy was still sitting at the Slytherin table as she passed it; his eyes sent her a cool glare as she passed.

McGonagall was waiting when she entered the room, sitting at her desk whilst marking work.

'Good evening, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said. She had always been on good terms with Hermione, and although Hermione was certain the McGonagall would never admit to favourites, she was sure that she was the Professors favourite student.

'Evening Professor,' Hermione replied, smiling politely as she took a desk at the front of the class.

'Unfortunately I have a lot of marking to do, and am unable to supervise your detention. I trust that you and Mr Malfoy will be able to clean the trophies alone?' Hermione nodded.

_Why does it seem like someone is making this all too convenient for me…? _

Just then, Malfoy strode into the room, a bitter look of annoyance across his face. Hermione had to admit, he was very good looking; his face well defined, his eyes an amazing colour, his hair… Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and instead focused on how he was an arrogant, twisted basted who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

_If only his appearance matched his inside… _

'As I was telling Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, the pair of you will be cleaning the trophy room. You will be working for an hour and a half each night, _without_ magic,' McGonagall informed Malfoy as he lounged down in one of the seats closest to the back of the room. 'I trust you can make it to the room without my supervision?' she was speaking to Malfoy now, knowing that Hermione would never dare try and run out of detention.

'Of course,' Malfoy replied, coldly. Hermione couldn't believe he had the cheek to use that type of tone with a professor. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

'Then you may go,' she waved her hand for them to leave the room and returned her attention to her marking.

Hermione and Malfoy walked in silence for a while, but as they neared the Trophy room and Malfoy went to take a left, Hermione spoke up.

'Where are you going?' she demanded.

'Screw detention. Do you really think I'm going to spend an hour and a half with a filthy Mudblood like you, doing servants work?' His tone was cold and his eyes colder, Hermione almost flinched.

'McGonagall will know if you skip out.'

'You going to rat on me?' he sounded amused.

'No,' Hermione shrugged. _Be nice, be nice! _'I've got better things I could be doing as well, but McGonagall's clever enough to have put a charm on the room. If we don't go there, I'm sure she'll know.' Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

'You better not be lying, Granger,' was all he said, before taking the right towards the Trophy room. Hermione exhaled a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding before following him. When she entered the room, Malfoy was leaning casually against the wall, eyes closed.

'Let me guess, you're not going to help?' Hermione asked doubtfully.

'I'll leave the slave labour to you, Mudblood,' he shrugged, not opening his eyes. Hermione sighed, a small tinge of hurt crossing her at the word Mudblood. Instead of replying, she lowered herself to the floor, sitting cross legged as she started to work. It surprised her how to dirty the trophies seemed when they must get cleaned so often by students in detention.

For a whole hour Hermione worked in silence, and during that entire hour she debated with herself; trying to pluck up the courage to start a conversation. Malfoy had long since abandoned his 'cool' pose against the wall, instead sitting in the corner of the room, looking thoroughly bored.

'How long do we have left?' Malfoy asked suddenly, surprising her.

'Um…' she glanced at her watch. 'Just under half an hour.'

Malfoy sighed, and for a moment he looked in pain. Hermione, growing worried despite herself, was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke.

'Speak to me,' his voice sounded strained, as if he really didn't want to say that. 'I'm going to die of boredom if I don't do _something_…'

'You could help clean,' Hermione suggested.

'As if Granger,' he muttered bitterly.

'Well, what do you want me to say?' she asked, quietly.

'Say something that'll make me hate you more,' Malfoy suggested idly, smiling slightly at Hermione's glare. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Hermione expectantly.

'What do you have against Muggle bo– Mudbloods?' Hermione asked, her glare boring into Malfoy. He looked at her, stunned at her use of his insult. He didn't answer for such a long time that Hermione resumed her cleaning; expecting that he had just decided to ignore her again.

'You don't deserve magic,' he answered finally. 'Magic should remain in pure blood, not disgusting, muddy – '

'Is that really fair?' Hermione interrupted coldly. 'I'm a person too. All Muggle Borns are.'

'Hardly,' he waved his hand dismissively. Hermione's glare hardened.

'So what's your definition of a person?' she demanded. 'A Dark Wizard who tortures people for fun?' She didn't expect the reaction she received from Malfoy. Instead of agreeing, or looking angry, he averted his eyes; not in guilt, but as if in fear and pain. Her face softened instantly. 'I'm sorry Malfoy,' she mumbled, unsure of what she was apologizing for; her comment, or his pain?

Malfoy ignored her and got to his feet. 'If anyone asks, we ignored each other completely for the entire time,' he told her, authority in his voice. With that he left the room. Hermione glanced down at her watch, surprised to see that the detention had finished. Confused, she climbed to her feet and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.


	7. Drawings

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews ^.^

* * *

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***7***

**Drawings**

The next day passed slowly for Hermione, who found her mind constantly wondering about how Malfoy would treat her during that night's detention. Would he talk to her again, as he had the night before? Or would he completely ignore her?

A strange bubble of hope and confidence began to form around her though out the long, tedious day (strange, that she should find the lessons tedious, that was unlike her). After dinner that night Hermione almost skipped to detention, restraining herself simply to avoid awkward questions later.

Today she was wearing a knee length khaki skirt and a white blouse that Ginny had assured her made her look as pretty as the day before. Truthfully she wasn't sure that her outfit would help her any, but it was worth a try, and besides, it made her feel more confident.

As she entered the Transfiguration room, McGonagall greeted her with a brief nod.

'Good evening Professor,' Hermione chirped. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Hermione's tone, but said nothing.

Similarly to the previous day, Malfoy strode into the room after Hermione, a bitter look across his face. Trying not to feel discouraged, Hermione forced her smile to remain on her face. Her smile seemed to puzzle Malfoy slightly, only making his scowl increase.

'The pair of you will be working in the Trophy room again today,' McGonagall told them both. 'I'm afraid you have your work cut out, Peeves decided to _redecorate_ in there,' she concluded disapprovingly. A frown crossed Hermione's face at McGonagall's words; if Peeves had been involved then there was going to be a lot of mess.

After they had been dismissed, the pair walked to the trophy room in silence, Hermione several steps in front of Malfoy the entire way. A sigh escaped her lips as she entered the room and saw the mess. Peeves had definitely outshined himself this time.

'Why can't he just move furniture around like a proper poltergeist?' she groaned, her brown eyes scanning the many crayoned drawings across walls and trophies alike. Malfoy chucked from behind her as he too entered the room.

'Looks like you've got a lot to do, Granger,' he drawled.

'I take it you won't be helping?' she asked disapprovingly. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her question.

'Why would I want to do a thing like that?' he asked, sitting down in the corner of the room, a slight amused expression across his face.

'Some people _like_ helping people,' Hermione stated coolly as she began to scrub at a particularly bad drawing of whom Hermione suspected to be Dumbledore; it was either him, or Gandalf the Grey.

'I can't imagine why,' Malfoy muttered in response. 'Besides, I think the room looks better with these drawings.' He nodded his head towards one to his right. Hermione rolled her eyes as she spotted the picture he was referring to; a doodle of Harry and Ron holding hands with a love heart hanging dangerously over their heads. Their entwined hands swung back and forth.

'So when are the couple going public?' he asked with a smirk.

'Grow up Malfoy,' Hermione muttered, returning her attention to the picture of Dumbledore who was now trying to curse the picture beside of him; Voldermort.

'Touché Granger; does it upset you that your boyfriend prefers Potter to you?'

'Ron is not my boyfriend,' she commented dryly. 'Nor,' she continued. 'Is he in a gay relationship with Harry.'

'Debatable,' Malfoy replied. Hermione rolled her eyes, deeming the conversation too childish to reply to. For a while she worked in silence, constantly aware of Malfoy who sat, eyes closed, against the wall. As each minute in silence passed, Hermione would try and force herself to start a conversation with Malfoy. It was hard when the person she was meant to be wooing was one of her biggest enemies.

'I think that one's meant to be you,' Malfoy spoke up after a while, startling Hermione who had been about to speak herself. She turned to face the blonde, her eyes falling on the doodle of a girl being chased by a ghost.

'What makes you say that?' she challenged. To her the girl simply looked like a stick figure with a triangle skirt.

'The hair's hideously bushy,' Malfoy explained idly.

'I see,' she mumbled, subconsciously bringing her hand to her hair, trying to flatten it out. Malfoy smirked at her action. 'Oh look, there's you,' Hermione pointed to a picture of a boy flagged by two, much larger, boys. A group of girls stood a short distance away, pointing and giggling.

It was those bloody fangirls again. How Hermione hated those giggling idiots who had nothing better to do with their life that stalk Malfoy, discuss his sex life and debate who would be able to shag him first. It was beyond pathetic. Especially as most of the girls always received their dreams from the Slytherin Prince, concealed behind a tapestry or pressed against the wall of a broom cupboard…

'So it is,' Malfoy smirked.

'How can you be so pleased by this reputation you have?' Hermione demanded, tearing her eyes away from the drawings as the stick Malfoy walked over to the giggling girls.

'Not everyone's a virgin like you Granger,' Malfoy shrugged, as if that answered her question.

'I – ho – ' Hermione's face flushed red in embarrassment and her gaze dropped to the floor. Malfoy chucked in amusement.

'I knew it.' She could hear the smirk in his voice. 'So Weasel or Potter hasn't nailed you yet.' Her face grew even redder, but this time from anger.

'What the hell have you been spreading about me?' she demanded; a mental image of Malfoy and his friends laughing about her sex life flashed across her mind.

'Relax Granger, I told Zabini right from the beginning that neither of them had the balls to try. He was certain that the three of you were screwing.'

'Is that what you do in your free time?' Hermione demanded angrily. 'Discuss over people's personal lives?'

'Sometimes,' he shrugged. 'Though I much prefer acting out my own personal life.' Here he winked, causing Hermione to turn away in a mixture of embarrassment and disgust. Malfoy chuckled in amusement before closing his eyes again. The pair spent the rest of the detention in silence.


	8. Too Deep

**A/N: **I'm such a slacker, sorry guys! I've completely lost my will to write anything recently – well anything fanfic related anyway, fortunately my original stuff isn't suffering so much.

I'll try and get another chapter out soon, but no promises… I have another three fanfics that need updating yet.

Sorry is so short - shorter than usual.

* * *

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***8***

**Too deep**

Hermione strolled along the deserted corridor; the dark shadows creating an ominous feel that otherwise would have been absent. Unwillingly her mind turned to Draco Malfoy and a smile played across her lips. So far her progress was going well; she was a week into the bet now and she couldn't help but feel she was getting through to a Draco deep within Malfoy that he never wished to show. Sort of like a tough exterior, she supposed.

She hummed a familiar tune as she made her way to the Gryffindor tower, unable to keep her excitement down. And it _was_ exiting. Never mind the bet, Hermione was enjoying flirting with Draco, with being the more confident self she allowed to appear when around him.

It was strange that she would think so, when only a week ago she hated the Slytherin Prince and would have been horrified with the idea of spending time with him.

_Not hated him_, she decided finally. _Hate is too strong of a word. Besides, I only knew Malfoy a week ago, but now I know _Draco_ as well._

Just then, as if he had heard her thoughts, Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind a lone tapestry and lent casually against the wall, a light, amused smirk playing across his lips.

_Merlin, he's sexy… _wait_, I did not just think that!_

'Hey Granger,' he called as she approached him. Hermione didn't fail to notice the glint in his eyes.

'Malfoy.'

'Why is Gryffindor's little prefect out after hours? _Alone_?' He smirked and took a step closer to her, causing her pulse to quicken considerably.

'I could ask you the same thing,' she replied, fighting to keep her voice steady.

'As it happens, I was looking for a play toy,' he muttered, walking closer to her, causing her to take a step back, until she felt the wall press against her back. She took a small, nervous gulp as Draco came to a stop before her, a sly smirk across his handsome face. 'You'll do just fine,' he grinned, his arms reaching out either side of her, trapping her.

'I will?' she breathed nervously, her eyes desperate to move away from his, but unable to do so.

Draco nodded. 'Uh huh,' he breathed; his warm breath tickled Hermione's face. Tantalizingly slowly, Draco brought his lips to Hermione's cheek, kissing it softly, before moving a fraction lower; leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw bone. Hermione whimpered, wanting nothing more than for his lips to brush hers, to grab a lock of his hair and…

'Granger, I've never wanted something I couldn't have before,' Draco whispered, breaking her trail of thoughts. 'It's quite exciting.'

'Who said you can't have me?' she breathed. Draco smirked, and needing no further encouragement, brought his lips to hers, moving them synchronized with hers in desperate need. Hermione moaned against his mouth, causing him to grin and push himself closer against her. In a flash of movement, Hermione's legs coiled around his waist and her hands thumbled with his shirt buttons, desperate to undo them, to reveal his perfect, toned chest and run her fingers across it, making him shiver in anticipation.

'Hermione,' he breathed against her ear, his own hands reaching to loosen her top. 'Hermione…'

'Hermione!' Hermione's eyes snapped open and she shot up so quickly that her head collided with Ginny Weasley's, who had been leaning over her, an amused smirk across her face.

'Ouch! Bloody hell, Hermione!' Ginny groaned, rubbing her forehead; Hermione mirroring her actions.

'Sorry,' apologized Hermione. 'You startled me,' she explained.

'More like ruined your fun,' Ginny teased, lowering her hand from her forehead.

'Ruining my fun?' Hermione repeated, confused.

'You're lucky nobody else in the common room,' Ginny smirked, clearly amused. '_Oh Draco… Oooh…_' she mimicked Hermione's moans. The girl in question steadily grew a beetroot colour.

'Oh no,' Hermione cried, her head falling into her hands. 'Not good! Not good at all! I was dreaming about _Malfoy_?!'

'Not just _about_ him…' Ginny grinned, causing Hermione to groan in frustration. Ginny's face became serious and she sat beside the elder girl. 'Do you think you're getting in too deep? It's only been a week, but…'

'I'm not ending the bet, if that's what you mean,' Hermione said stubbornly. There was no way she was going to allow herself to get in too deep. Sure, there had been progress between her and Malfoy; especially in the last couple of detentions – the night before he had even helped with the tidying!

'There's no shame in telling Lavender to screw her crappy bet,' Ginny offered, but Hermione shook her head. There was shame in calling off the bet, and she also knew that Lavender Brown would never let her live it down if she did so. Plus, Hermione was determined to prove to not only Lavender and Parvati that she was capable of this, but also to herself.

_I will not back down._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear… is Hermione getting in too deep? Will she be able to complete the bet? She's a week down now and she doesn't appear (apart from in her dreams) to have got too far on the Draco front…


	9. Forbidden Forest

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***9***

**Forbidden Forest**

It was the last night of detention; the last night Hermione would be able to have an actual excuse to spent time with Malfoy. How would she be able to win him over when detention finished? What excuse would she have to talk to him after tonight?

Surprisingly she found herself wishing the detention had been longer. A month would have been perfect, for then she would have had every night of the bet to work on Draco, make him fall for her.

_Instead, it seems to be me who – no! I refuse to accept that, it's not true! _

With low hopes, Hermione made her way towards the trophy room, unsure of the point of going – after all, the trophy room was definitely clean by now, even if it had only been her working on it, with Malfoy refusing to help.

'Ah, Miss Granger!' a voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall. 'I'm glad I bumped into you. As the trophy room is spotless now – well done – I have come up with something else for your last day of detain. Professor Snape is running low on a certain plant which grows in the forbidden forest; accompanied by Hagrid, I want the pair of you to collect some for him.'

The forbidden forest? Hermione nodded nervously, not having the courage to argue with her Professor. Sure, she had entered the forest countless of times, but it wasn't something she enjoyed doing.

'I have already informed Mr Malfoy, he should be waiting at the forest edge. Do keep an eye on him, Miss Granger.' And with that, McGonagall swept away, leaving Hermione standing in the hallway.

Hermione heaved a sigh and changed her direction, heading to the main entrance halls.

She arrived to find Malfoy, Hagrid and Fang waiting for her at the edge of the forest. She remembered back to their first year, when she, Harry and Malfoy had detention in the forest; Malfoy had been so terrified back then, but now he looked calm, standing idle with a look across his face similar to a male model.

'Ah, good. Yeh alrigh' Hermione?' Hagrid asked as she approached.

'Yes thanks,' she replied, smiling briefly at Hagrid before turning her gaze to Malfoy. For a moment he acted oblivious to her stare, but then he cocked his head to the side, giving her an almost curious gaze. She felt her heart flutter and quickly looked away.

'Righ' well, we'll be lookin' for these plants as a group, stick with me an Fang an' you'll be fine. Dangerous times to be enterin' the forest.' Hermione though of Gwap and restrained a small smile as she followed Hagrid into the forest. Malfoy matched her steps but looked ahead, walking silently.

'These're wha we're lookin' for,' Hagrid held up a green a purple vine. 'Stick close together while we search.'

For a while they worked in silence; Hermione found her self surprised that Malfoy was actually helping. Perhaps it was because Hagrid was keeping a watchful eye on them.

'Last night of torture then,' Malfoy commented after a while, tossing a vine into his basket and straightening up. It was very dark in the forest, but with the help of wand light Hermione was able to make him out.

'I guess so,' she replied, tentatively.

'Good,' Malfoy smirked. 'I'm getting tired of spending my evenings with only a Mudblood for company.' He kept his voice low, so that Hagrid wouldn't hear.

'Well I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience in your perfect little life,' Hermione muttered, turning her back on him.

_No Hermione, don't get snotty. You have to be clever, think of something to say that will raise an interest… _

'You won't miss it then?' she asked shyly, playing with fire. Malfoy snorted.

'Of course not! Miss spending time with the likes of you?'

'I don't know,' she commented thoughtfully, pushing down the feelings of hurt and anger at his comments. 'You seemed to be enjoying yourself these past few nights.'

'Sorry to burst your bubble love, but you're imagining it.'

'Hmm,' Hermione mused, her tone slightly playful. It was strange how natural her act with Malfoy was becoming, and in such a short time!

'What about you?' he countered. 'You fallen for the Malfoy charm yet?' The smirk he sent towards her made Hermione think thoughts she hadn't even been aware she could imagine.

'Of course not, I will never be one of your pathetic little fangirls,' she answered, hoping she would be able to keep true to her word.

'Good, I couldn't imagine the damage to my reputation if Potter's little Mudblood began following me.'

Hermione scowled at the comment, her blood boiling with annoyance. When he acted like this it was easy for her to remember just how much she hated him; just how much of a spoilt, up himself brat he really was.

A sudden howl made them both jump and spin around, wands at the ready, but it was just Fang. They let out twin nervous chuckles and looked down, instantly springing apart as they realized that in their fear they had gripped each others hands.

Hermione blushed and hurried back to her basket, resuming her collection of vines. Malfoy watched her with interest for a second, before he also resumed working.


	10. Week 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews so far – they make me very happy XD so keep it up guys!

* * *

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***10***

**Week 2**

_24 days remaining…_

'How's our little bet going, Hermione?' Lavender asked Hermione on the morning of the second week. It was the first time she had checked up on her in several days.

Hermione smiled brightly, hoping to crush Lavender's confidence. 'Perfect, thank you.'

'I'll take that as badly,' Lavender grinned as she began to braid her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing, instead pulling on a black skirt and beige top.

'I dunno,' Parvati called from across the room. 'I spotted him actually acknowledge her in the hallway this weekend.' Hermione glowed slightly at the mention. It had been strange having Malfoy pass her as she headed towards the library and nod his head at her. It was definitely progress, but also definitely not enough. His acknowledgment hadn't meant a thing; in fact, he'd probably done it to spite her.

'Weird,' Lavender muttered. 'Still, that means next to nothing.'

_That's true, but she doesn't know how last weeks detentions went. _It was difficult to try and keep reminding herself that the previous week of detentions had really helped with her progress. Now that she was free each night, the little progress she'd made didn't seem like so much. She needed a new approach; but what?

Double Potions was the first class of the morning, and, unlike exactly a week ago, Hermione entered the class with a feeling of excitement. She hoped Snape would pair her with Malfoy again, so that she would have an excuse to talk to him.

As it happened, Hermione did not get paired with Malfoy, but with a snobby Slytherin girl called Heather Cluzor.

'Perfect,' Cluzor grumbled, annoyed. 'Two hours with a Mudblood.'

'It could be worse Cluzor,' Malfoy grinned as he passed her to reach his partner – Harry – 'you'll be able to pass class today.'

Hermione almost gasped. Had that been a compliment? Not a very good one mind, but a compliment none the less.

'Don't let that comment get to your head, Granger. A filthy Mudblood like you wouldn't stand a hope in hell in scoring with Draco,' Cluzor growled viciously. Hermione looked up at her surprised, and offended.

'I've no idea what you're talking about, _Cluzor_, but there's not a chance in _hell_ that I'd want to 'score' with Malfoy!' She hoped she sounded convincing as she glared at the larger girl.

The Slytherin snorted in a very un-lady like fashion.

'Come on Granger, it's obvious you fancy him! You'd have to be Weasley not to notice!'

Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't trust herself to say anything.

A sliver of doubt filled her; had she been being too obvious? She hadn't thought so, but if someone as dumb as _Cluzor_ could figure it out…? Although Cluzor was only partly right. Hermione didn't _fancy_ Draco Malfoy; that very idea was ridiculous to her. No, she simply had to make him fall for her in order to win the bet. Nothing said she had to like him back, and she didn't, even if she was seeing a new side to the Slytherin Prince.

For a while Hermione worked in silence, ignore her partner who kept throwing jibes at her, hoping to raise her tempter, no doubt.

Whenever the chance arose, and she was sure no one was looking, she would glance over at Malfoy; trying to read him for anything she could use. All she ever noticed, however, was that while _she_ may be seeing a slightly new side to Malfoy, her best friend certainly wasn't. Harry had a look of absolute hate across his face as Malfoy said some insult or other to him.

_Am I betraying my friends with this bet? _

Guilt consumed Hermione, and for the first time since she made the bet, she wished she could tell Ron and Harry. She knew if she did, they'd convince her to back out, and maybe they were right to do so. If she did manage to make Malfoy fall for her, wouldn't that make her just as bad as him? Was she being selfish?

_Relax, Hermione. You're not going to win anyway, so why does it matter? _

'You're either staring at Draco or Potter. I know who it'd be if it were me,' Cluzor stated, sending Hermione an evil little knowing look.

'I didn't know you had a thing for Harry, Heather,' Hermione said with fake politeness before turning her back on the Slytherin girl to stir her potion.

The two hours passed slowly, with Hermione struggling with her morals. Half of her really wanted to just call the bet off now, before somebody got hurt. The other half of her wanted to complete the bet, not for Lavender or Malfoy, but for herself. She knew the latter half would win – after all, she was Hermione Granger, the girl who never wanted to back down in a challenge; only, usually a challenge involved work, and not a bet on someone's emotions.

When the lesson finally ended, Hermione joined up with Harry and Ron and listened to them complain about their partners, and Snape.

'He's a right miserable old git,' Ron complained. 'Greasy bastard.' Hermione wondered what they would say if she told them that in less than a month she would be announcing in front of the whole school that she was crazy in love with the Potions Master.

'I think I'd rather be stuck with Snape than Malfoy,' Harry muttered bitterly. He sent a sideward glance to Hermione that made her heart stop. Had Malfoy told Harry about the bet? Wait… he didn't even know about the bet! But maybe he had told Harry something else… Hermione tried to act casual as she waited for Harry to continue.

'The slime ball had a lot to say about you, Hermione.'

'Really?' she asked faintly.

'He was trying to get a rise out of me, wanted me to get in trouble with Snape I reckon,' Harry explained.

'What did he say?' she asked.

'Nothing I want to repeat,' Harry said sourly, his mind obviously back on Malfoy. Hermione sighed; obviously she hadn't made as much progress with Malfoy as she'd hoped. It didn't sound as if he'd said anything nice about her.

_Unless he said something _too_ nice… _Hermione shuddered slightly at the thought, but not for the reason she would have a week ago.


	11. Distractions

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews :)

This chapter's in Malfoy's POV – enjoy and review!!

* * *

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***11***

**Distractions**

Draco groaned, running a hand through his tousle white blonde hair. He was leaning back in a chair, legs stretched out in front of him, eyes closed. He knew the pose made him look good, but for once it wasn't about appearances; Draco Malfoy was _frustrated_. Inexplicably frustrated, and the reason why just made him all the more.

He'd been… _thinking_… about Granger. Thoughts that shouldn't be even considered about the filthy Mud Blood.

But damn, she was hot!

'What's got your wand in a knot?' Zabini asked casually, falling down next to Draco.

'Nothing,' the Slytherin Prince replied, half opening his eyes. He spotted a group of Slytherin girls sitting not far away, glancing over and giggling. Parkinson and Cluzor sat with them.

'Man, it don't look like nothing,' Zabini smirked. Damn that Zabini and his observant ways. Zabini turned to look at the girls, smiling at them. 'You should take your frustrations out of one of them; heck, maybe all of them – they're all eager enough!' he laughed, a slight tinge of envy evident. Blaise Zabini was good looking, he got his fair share of girls, but nothing compared to Draco; it was Draco that all the girls cued after.

'Why don't _you_ take them?' Draco drawled. 'I'm busy.' Zabini gave him a strange look, but shrugged.

'Suit yourself, man,' he grinned, climbing to his feet and walking over to the girls.

Draco re-closed his eyes. Why the hell couldn't he get Granger from his mind? It wasn't like he was _attracted_ to her or anything. Merlin no! Besides, she wasn't _that_ good looking, and even if she were, he wouldn't touch her with a stick. She was a mud blood; filthy, disgustingly dirty blood floated through her veins. She was like a… wilted rose; beauty that had been ruined. It was a shame, had Granger of been pure blood… No, she would have still been friends with _Potter_!

Letting out another groan, Draco rose to his feet. He wasn't sure what to do; go for a walk, clear his head he supposed. Ignoring everyone who called out to him, asking him where he was going, if he wanted them to go with him, Draco left the common room.

Wandering aimlessly he tried to think of other thoughts. It was impossible; Granger had pitched a tent in his head and was flat out refusing to leave.

'Damn, fuckin mud blood,' he growled under his breath.

He hated her. She pissed him of to no end. So why the hell did he keep thinking about her?!

Having paid no mind to where he was walking, Draco was surprised to find himself outside the library. _The library_, he scoffed, _what a waste of time! _Still, with nothing better to do, he found himself entering the room.

She was there. The reason his mind was so messed up.

He walked over to her, with every intention to give her a piece of his mind. He stopped when he saw her face; she looked worried, distracted, not paying any attention to the large book sat open in front of her.

Before his brain could even process reasons why he shouldn't, Draco had sat down opposite her.

She looked up, her brow pulled into a furrow as she saw who had sat down opposite her.

'Malfoy?' she said, surprised. Clearly she hadn't expected to see him here. A smirk crossed his face.

'Evening mud blood.'

She glared at his insult, but her look was only half hearted, his mind elsewhere. Draco scowled, what was the point in insulting the girl if she wasn't going to react?

'Where are you cronies?' she asked finally, as if only now noticing him to be alone. He shrugged, almost as surprised as her that he _was_ alone. No Crabbe, no Goyle, no Pansy Parkinson crawling on his arm – thank Merlin! The Slytherin girl mildly disgusted him; she was far too clingy!

For some ridiculous reason, Draco almost felt like asking Granger what the matter was. He felt a strange sensation of protectiveness wash over him, if someone had hurt her…!

He shook his head of those foolish, traitorous thoughts.

Obviously his head was as in the clouds as hers.

'Since when do you come to the library? And since when would you want to be seen, in public might I add, with me?' Why was the damn girl asking so many annoying questions? Questions that he wanted to know the answer to as well! Why was he here? Why was he risking his reputation by talking to her?

'Felt like a walk,' he answered finally. 'Came over to ask if the Weaselette is shagging Potter; she's quite good looking, for a blood traitor.' A flash of emotion crossed Granger's face, but was gone before Draco could determine what it was.

He didn't know why he had said that. The female Weasley was… sure, she was good looking, but definitely not his type. Still, a blood traitor was better than a mud blood.

'Ginny and Harry are not dating,' she said coldly. 'But don't you dare try anything.'

'Relax, Granger. Like I'd ever touch any of you Gryffindor's, don't make me laugh!' Again Granger's reaction was one he could not quite determine, which annoyed him greatly, making him all the more frustrated.

Why was he having the urge to pin her down on the bloody table and… no! He wouldn't let himself think anything like that, not about Granger. He needed a distraction; else he was going to go insane.

Standing up abruptly, Draco walked from the library, not sparing Granger a second glance. He walked down the hall where he spotted a lone Ravenclaw girl. He sent her one of his most flattering smiles and she blushed back.

Only having to whisper a couple of well chosen words, he had the girl pressed against him and the wall, his lips frantically moving with hers, his hands touching every inch of her. She hissed in pleasure as slowly trailed a hand up her thigh, disappearing up her skirt.

He glanced around, spotting a broom cupboard just to his right. With careless stumbled, he managed to guide the girl – what was her name anyway? – into the cupboard, where he set about creating his distraction from Granger.


	12. 20 days remaining

**A/N: **I am SO, SO sorry for the long wait! I have had terrible writers block and haven't been able to write anything at all recently. It's not quite over, but it seems to be getting there.

I'm not really sure about this chapter, but I really really owe you guys something, so I'll post it anyway. I hope you enjoy, and please review. I promise I'll try and get another chapter out quicker than it took this one, but even if I don't, it'll be out eventually so keep a sharp eye.

Thanks for your patience and reviews =) You readers are the best! x

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***12***

**20 days remaining**

In the last four days, Hermione had had little progress. The best thing that had happened was Malfoy approaching her in the library, but even then he'd walked away abruptly before she had been able to attempt to really get anywhere.

Since that time in the library, Malfoy seemed to have begun avoiding her. Not like before either, where he would have made cruel comments to purposely dig at her. No, now he wasn't saying _anything_ to her. Lavender seemed especially smug about that.

Hermione didn't know what to do. It was not like she was experienced with guys after all, having only dated Viktor Krum before; and with Viktor, it had been him who had done the chasing.

'Why did I agree to this stupid bet anyway?' Hermione groaned aloud.

'Huh?' _Oh no, I'd forgotten Ron was here…_

'Nothing Ronald,' Hermione sighed. 'Now, have you finished your homework yet? I'll look over it for you if you want.' Ron's face lit up.

'Really?' he asked, ten times more cheerful than moments before.

'Of course,' Hermione replied. _I need a distraction from Malfoy and this stupid bet after all… _As Ron pushed his parchment towards her, Hermione forced herself to shut out all thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

''Mione,' Ron mumbled. Hermione ignored the annoying nickname and looked up from his (atrocious) potions homework. 'You don't think Ginny fancy's Malfoy do you?' His freckled face was pale with worry, so much so that Hermione couldn't even laugh at his suggestion.

'Why do you think that?' she asked, genuinely curious. How had he managed to mistake her own obsession with Malfoy (_because of the bet, nothing else_) for thinking that his little sister liked the guy?

'Some of the stuff she says… and I saw her following him the other day, she looked like she was determined to speak to him.' Hermione froze; surely Ginny had not blown the bet to the enemy. But why else would Ginny Weasley want to talk to Draco Malfoy, if not to tell him that Hermione had been forced into a bet to win over his heart?

'You've got it all wrong, Ron,' Hermione said finally, trying to hide her sudden discomfort with the conversation. She was immensely glad that Ron was not the sharpest tool when it came to realizing something was up.

'You sure?' Ron pressed, clenching his fists. 'Dean I could just about accept, but if she dates that son of a bitch Malfoy – '

'Honestly Ronald, you're far too protective of Ginny.' Hermione bit the inside of her mouth nervously; she vaguely wondered how Ron would react if he discovered that she was so desperately trying to do what he feared his sister was doing. She was sure Ron wouldn't take it to well if Malfoy publicly announced his love for her.

'She's my only sister,' was Ron's lame defence. He dropped the subject however, which Hermione was glad for. She was sure that if the conversation had continued much longer, she would have given the bet away.

Returning her attention to correcting Ron's essay, Hermione couldn't help but let her thoughts return to Malfoy. Accepting this bet was the worst thing she had ever done, why couldn't she just have lived out her life hating Malfoy in content. Now, thanks to this bet, she was seeing a side (albeit only rarely) to Malfoy that she never knew existed.

_A friendship between me and Draco Malfoy can't even work, so trying to win this bet is impossible. _

'Ron, this is abysmal,' Hermione announced, as she read the last sentence of his work. 'I've edited the spelling mistakes and reworded some parts for you; also I've added some tips. You're going to need to rewrite it.' The look on Ron's face was one of pure horror. The idea of rewriting an essay that had taken him hours to complete anyway was horrifying.

'But Hermione…' he protested.

'Take a look at mine, just don't copy it,' she scolded, sliding her own completed essay over to her best friend. 'Even Harry's was better than yours.' Ron released an annoyed sigh and picked up his quill. He looked up quizzically at Hermione as she climbed to her feet. 'I'm going for a walk,' she told him.

She had to clear her head. This bet was adding far too much strain on her, mainly because she was taking it far too seriously. As Hermione Granger, there was no way she could do a poor job. Whether she wanted to or not, she was trying her best to win, simply because coming second best was not in her nature.

Hermione had started to walk in the direction of the library when she changed her mind. For some reason she felt like going to the trophy room. Perhaps a room where she had spent so much time with Malfoy would help her think about what to do. The days of detention had gone well, much better than she could have hoped for.

_If only I could somehow get us both into detention again,_ she mused. _It's hard to spent time alone otherwise._

Turning a corner she arrived at the trophy room, glancing in first to check if it were empty.

It wasn't.

'Malfoy?' Hermione asked before she could stop herself. Embarrassed, she clamped a hand over her mouth, but the damage was already done. Draco Malfoy turned around, a surprised look upon his pale face.

_Thank God he's alone… _

'Well well, if it isn't Granger,' Malfoy said in his dawdling voice. He seemed annoyed that she found him, as if she were the very person he was hiding from.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, turning on her prefect voice, and forgetting that Malfoy too was a prefect.

'I could ask you the same question,' the blonde shrugged. He tilted his head away from her slightly, returning his gaze to the trophies. Hermione could help but find the slight movement… attractive.

'I… heard voices,' Hermione lied. 'I think it was around the corner, but I decided to check in here first anyway.'

'So? It's a free country right? Why shouldn't people be talking?'

'Its past curfew,' Hermione said, glad that she was indeed right; it could have been incredibly embarrassing otherwise.

'So it is,' Malfoy drawled lazily, studying his nails.

'Well, if it's only you, I guess I'll leave,' Hermione muttered, hesitating at the door.

'I see you're back in jeans again Granger, shame.' Hermione, surprised by his comment, glanced down. She hadn't been expecting to bump into Malfoy, so she had worn a pair of old jeans and a long sleeved, turtle neck tee-shirt. They weren't the most attractive of clothes, but, surprisingly, Hermione didn't feel too concerned.

'Felt like a change,' she shrugged, blushing lightly. _Damn it, why am I blushing?!_

'Hm, well I won't pretend you didn't look better showing some leg,' Malfoy commented. 'Not that a Mudblood like you could ever look good.'

'Well unlike people like Parkinson, I don't devote my time to trying to impress you, Malfoy,' Hermione said. _What a lie…_

Silence fell over them as they stood awkwardly apart from each other. Just when Hermione was about to ask him if Ginny had spoken to him, and what she had said, Malfoy spoke.

'Weren't you leaving?' he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 'Don't let me stop you.'

'Yeah, I suppose I should leave. I expect you've got one of your little sluts about to turn up,' Hermione snapped, surprised by the confidence in her voice. She faltered slightly as she saw the look that crossed Malfoy's face. It was a look she couldn't quite determine, but one that bothered her tremendously.

_I guess I over stepped the mark… I shouldn't presume that if he's alone he's waiting for a girl to turn up…_

For a moment they stood in silence, staring at one another.

'That's right Granger,' Malfoy said finally. 'I'd leave now, before she gets here… unless you'd like to watch?' he smirked. Hermione stared at the Slytherin Prince in disbelief for a moment, before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

_I expect it from him, so why does it bother me? _

Hermione made her way to the closest girls bathroom, hurrying over to the sinks where she splashed cold water over her face and, face dripping water, looked up at her refection.

_Why do I feel like he was lying?_


	13. Overhearing

**A/N: ****Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far, keep it up x **

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***13***

**Overhearing **

As usual, Hermione was early to Transfigurations. She'd gone ahead of Ron and Harry, not able to stomach lunch. She'd spent a while in the library, but Malfoy's giggling fangirls had been there (honestly, what were girls with no brains doing in a library anyway?!).

Taking her usual seat in the classroom, Hermione withdrew her very scarce list; _ways to win over Malfoy_.

_# 1. Insults amuse him_

_# 2. Defend him?_

_# 3. Subtle flirtatious comments_

_# 4. Act completely uninterested _

_# 5. …_

Figuring out how to win over Draco Malfoy and stay true to herself was proving more difficult than she had imagined. With only nineteen days left, time was running short. Lavender was besides herself with excitement – as far as she was concerned, she had already won the bet.

What Hermione would give to win, just to shove it all back in Lavender's face. Right now, Hermione would love nothing more than to watch Lavender have to confess her undying love to the potions master publicly. She could just imagine Snape's reaction – it would be priceless.

'Ah, Miss Granger,' a soft voice said from the doorway. Quickly, Hermione folded away the tatty piece of parchment and turned to face Professor Dumbledore.

'Hello Professor,' she greeted, surprised. She watched as the old Professor made his way over to her.

'I was looking for Professor McGonagall, but alas, she seems to have vanished,' Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

'She was at lunch earlier,' Hermione supplied helpfully.

'I must have just missed her,' Dumbledore said, rooting through a pocket in his robes and withdrawing a white paper bag filled with what looked like –

'Lemon drop?' Dumbledore offered Hermione.

'Ah, yes thank you,' she accepted the sweet, smiling awkwardly.

'I have quite a taste for these sweets,' Dumbledore confessed. "But I suppose everybody has there own guilty pleasures. I know for a fact that Mr Malfoy enjoys Honeydukes best chocolate.' The old Headmaster got up and made his way to the door before Hermione could even process her brain enough to speak.

'How did you – ' she started. Even from across the classroom Hermione could see his eyes twinkle.

'I know everything that goes on in my School, Miss Granger. Good luck.' With that, Dumbledore vanished around the corner, leaving Hermione sitting feeling a little dumbfounded.

After a while she pulled out her parchment and added,

_# 5. He enjoys Honeydukes best chocolate_

It wasn't much, and Hermione had no idea how she would be able to give it to him, but it was information that could help her. It was creepy to know that Dumbledore knew about the bet, but somehow Hermione felt reassured. If Dumbledore already knew about the bet and wasn't doing anything to stop it (in fact, he was encouraging it!) then she wouldn't get into severe trouble when/if everyone found out about it.

'What about that Weasley bird?' Hermione heard someone say outside the classroom. She recognised the voice as Slade Temple, a Slytherin boy in her year.

'Blood traitors not my type,' a familiar voice dawdled. Malfoy!

'You have to admit, she's hot,' a third voice, Blaise Zabini supplied. 'Though I reckon Draco here prefers Mudbloods.' Hermione almost gasped aloud. The Slytherin's didn't know she was in here, was she about to hear something…?

'Don't talk crap,' Malfoy snarled. 'I wouldn't touch a Mudblood with a wooden stick.'

'Not even Granger?' Blaise argued, Hermione could hear the grin in his voice.

'That Granger's hot – I'd do her,' Slade said. A scuffling noise sounded, and a thumping, as if someone had been smashed against the wall. 'What the hell, man?'

'Calm down, Draco,' Blaise laughed. 'With that reaction you can't deny – '

'– I. Do. Not. Like. Her,' Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

'Nobody said you did, but you want her right? Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle must be able to notice the tension. She's a girl right? Even if she is a Mudblood, what's stopping you shagging her?'

'I already said, there's no way in hell I'd touch a filthy Mudblood!'

'Well if you don't want her…' Hermione heard Temple's body slam into the wall again. She couldn't help the blush that was creeping across her face; it was embarrassing hearing the Slytherin's talk about her like that.

Did Malfoy really desire her? If so, was that a good or a bad thing? He said he didn't like her, yet he attacked Temple when he said he was going to try for her.

_Jealousy?_ Hermione mused. _If I flirted with _– shudder – _Temple, would that get a reaction from Malfoy? _

It wasn't as if Slade Temple was the worst person in the world. He was handsome, and no where near as bad as most of the Slytherin's; _well, at least to their face_, Hermione thought, thinking about his comments on her.

'Seriously man, you have major problems,' Temple grunted, annoyed. 'I was only saying that if you don't plan to make a move on the virgin, then I will.'

'Do what the hell you want,' Malfoy snapped. 'Not that Granger would touch you, or any guy for that matter!'

'I dunno,' Temple mused. 'I reckon she's pretty easy. Nice legs to, I'd love to get in her skirt.'

Face blushing profoundly (mainly from anger and embarrassment), Hermione bent over her text book, pretending to read, just as the three Slytherin's entered the room. They fell into a hushed silence as they spotted Hermione in the class room, and Hermione could guess their thoughts; _did she hear?_

With supreme effort, Hermione acted oblivious to their arrival, turning the unread page of her text book in attempts to appear deeply engrossed in it.

'Hey Granger,' Temple called. Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked up.

'Hi,' she said cautiously.

'Nice top, look's pretty on you,' Temple said, smiling flatteringly at her. Hermione's eyes flickered onto Malfoy, but the blonde was avoiding eye contact.

'Thank you, I thought the colour suited me.'

'Definitely,' Temple agreed, walking over to her. 'It makes your eyes look really pretty.'

'Thanks,' Hermione blushed. Despite knowing what Temple was up to, Hermione was not used to boys complimenting and flirting with her. Asides from Viktor, she had very little experience in the opposite sex.

'Not with Potter and Weasley?' Temple asked, clearly not wanting to drop conversation with her.

'No, they should be here soon.'

'Well, maybe we can talk later? I'd love to meet up with you and _chat_.' _Go with it Hermione, just go with it. _

'Sure, I'd love that. How about tonight?' Temple looked shocked, he'd definitely expected her to resist. The fact that she had agreed, and even arranged a date… he found that _hot_. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Malfoy giving her a disbelieving look.

'Definitely. We can meet after dinner and go down to the lake if you'd like?' Temple suggested.

'Sure, can't wait,' Hermione smiled at him. Just then, the rest of the class filed into the room, and Temple made his way back to his seat, sending a smug smirk in Malfoy's direction. Hermione stared ahead of her, wondering what the hell she had just got herself into.

**A/N: Oh dear, Hermione, what are you doing? Look's like she might have some trouble next chapter. **


	14. Date

**A/N: ****How's this for a fast update? My longest chapter yet as well (not by much though, admittedly). **

**Hmm, 168 reviews, 73 favs and 192 alerts. Best any of my stories have ever done, but you know what? I think you're still holding back on me! If I have 192 alerters, then at least that many people must read this, so why aren't you reviewing? **

**Virtual cookies to everyone who reviews – plus, unless you don't have an account, I always reply to every review (even if I just say thanks) – how's that for service?**

**And with that, I'm off to bed =)**

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***14***

**Date**

'You're doing _what_?' Ron demanded that evening at dinner. In the last minute his face had grown steadily redder, until the colour rivalled his hair – if Hermione had been feeling a bit calmer she may have found it funny.

'I'm going on a date with Slade Temple,' she repeated as calmly as she could, hiding her trembling hands under the table so they wouldn't betray her.

'Why?' Harry asked, looking more confused than angry. As far as Harry saw it, it was up to Hermione what she did; he just wondered why in hell she would want to go on a date with a womanizing Slytherin jerk.

Hermione shrugged.

'What's been going on with you recently?' Ron demanded. 'The clothes, the detentions, this _date_!' Ron spat the word date, as if it thoroughly disgusted him.

'Leave her alone, Ron,' Ginny chimed in. 'It's none of your business what Hermione does and with _whom_.'

Ron's head snapped away, fury clearly etched across his face. Hermione instantly regretted telling him about the date (actually, she regretted _agreeing_ to the date!). Still, she hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her best friends; and now it looked like Ron was planning on ignoring her! Childish and pathetic, yet the act made Hermione feel increasingly guilty.

There was no backing out now though. Hermione was meant to be meeting up with Temple (or should she call him Slade?) in ten minutes. It didn't seem fair to cancel on him now. Besides, what kind of impression would _that_ give Malfoy?

'You'll be careful right?' Harry asked, looking worriedly at his best friend as she started to get ready. 'You'll tell me if he tries anything?'

'It'll be fine Harry,' Hermione said.

'Well he is a Slytherin,' Harry protested.

'Not all Slytherin's are as bad as they make out,' Ginny supplied helpfully. 'They just have a reputation to keep up.'

'Thank you Ginny,' Hermione smiled gratefully, as she climbed to her feet.

'Have fun,' the younger Gryffindor said with a playful wink. With a nervous gulp, Hermione left her friends and made her way to the entrance hall where she was meeting Slade.

With each step the Gryffindor took, the more she began to regret her decision to try and make Malfoy jealous. It was stupid of her to think it would work, and even stupider for her to pick Slade Temple of all people – especially after what she heard him say about her earlier!

She knew the only reason Slade wanted to date her was to have sex. Even so she had agreed. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Hermione was almost had the point of turning around and heading straight to the Gryffindor tower, when she bumped into Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince was leaning casually against the wall looking more like a male model than a student.

'Trying to prove something Granger?' Malfoy asked idly, blowing Hermione's plan of just walking straight past the Slytherin as if she hadn't even noticed him standing there.

'What?' she asked, halting and turning to face him.

'Never expected you to be interested in the likes of Temple. Then again, I never expected you to be a 'shag on the first date kind of girl' but if you're meeting him then you must be.'

'Jealous Malfoy?' she asked as confidently as she could manage, barely able to control the blush spreading across her cheeks.

'You wish Granger,' Malfoy laughed. 'I couldn't care less what you do with Temple; I'm just worried that a Slytherin would even _want_ to touch a Mudblood like you.'

'Grow up Malfoy,' Hermione snapped, not in the mood for his comments; she was feeling far too apprehensive about what she was getting herself into to listen to Malfoy's insults.

Without another word, Hermione strode past the blonde and made her way to the entrance hall where Slade was already waiting. He smiled brightly as she approached.

'Granger, I almost thought you wouldn't come!' he greeted cheerfully.

'Sorry, I got held up by… an idiot.' Slade laughed boisterously and held out a hand. Heart beating furiously in her chest, Hermione nervously placed her own hand in his, and allowed the Slytherin to lead her outside.

They walked in silence for a while. Slade seemed to know exactly where he was heading, so Hermione let him lead, hoping that her hand was not too sweaty in his.

_What am I getting myself into? I'm meant to be smart, but this is really, really stupid… _

Finally Slade stopped walking. They had reached a secluded area by the lake, hidden by a canopy of hanging willow trees. It was a rather beautiful area, but also the kind of place where you could _do stuff_ away from prying eyes.

Slade sat down, pulling Hermione, whose hand was still entwined with his, down with him.

'This area's beautiful,' Hermione said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the Slytherin.

'Yup,' he agreed cheerfully. 'I've been coming here since second year.' _With girls, I'd expect… _

'You look very beautiful Hermione. I can call you Hermione, can't I?'

'Yes?' Hermione answered, her nervousness evident in her voice. Slade laughed lightly, brushing a thumb against her hand.

'You're cold,' he noted.

'It's nothing,' Hermione shrugged, feeling extremely uncomfortable. _Again, why the hell am I here?!_

Slade scooted closer, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulder and practically forcing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

'There,' he said. 'That should be warmer, right?' Hermione didn't answer, too busy figuring out whether she should apologize and run away before it was too late, or stay and go with it. There was no way she wanted her first time to be with a boy she wasn't interested in (and barely knew) while outside in the cool evenings air. Before Hermione could open her mouth and announce that she wanted to go back, Slade had twisted his head, bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

_He doesn't waste time… _Bringing his hand to her clothe covered chest, Slade deepened the kiss, using his tongue to force her lips apart so he could gain free entry to her mouth.

Before Hermione could even think to push him away, she felt a cold hand travelling up her leg, causing her to jump lightly. Without breaking the kiss, Slade pushed Hermione onto her back in the slightly damp grass. With every second, the hand on her leg travelled upwards, disappearing under her skirt, higher and higher…

'Stop!' Hermione cried feebly, managing to speak as Slade paused in his kissing. The dark haired Slytherin sent her a questioning look, but didn't remove his hand from the awkward area it had reached.

'What's up?' he asked casually. 'Did you want to be on top?' Hermione felt her cheeks burn.

'No, I –' What could she say? She knew what to expect when agreeing to go on a date with Slade, and she was also aware that Slade knew she knew this. Before Hermione could speak further, Slade's lips crashed against hers again, his tongue swirling with hers as he pushed up her shirt, a hand travelling underneath the thin material. Squeezing her breasts, Slade grinded his hips against hers. Losing herself for a split second, Hermione moaned aloud.

As the Slytherin began to unbutton her shirt, Hermione remembered herself. Feeling horrified and terrified at the same time, she struggled against his weight, trying to push him from her.

'Please stop,' she said, trying to squirm away. _I didn't want this; I just wanted Malfoy jealous… not this… _

'If you didn't want this then why did you agree to meet me?' Slade questioned, pausing momentarily, halfway through unbuttoning her shirt. The Slytherin sounded thoroughly annoyed.

'I… I don't know,' Hermione replied quietly. 'I…'

'I've gone too far to stop now,' Slade said simply. 'You'll just have to bare with me, _Granger_.'

Hermione felt a tear trickle down the side of her cheek as she tried and failed to push Slade from her. _Why didn't I bring my wand?!_

'Stop!' she cried frantically, her voice almost begging.

'You heard the lady,' a voice drawled from behind. Hermione gasped aloud as she spotted Malfoy standing behind them, a furious twinkle in his eyes. In a blink of the eye, Slade was flying from her. Sitting up, Hermione attempted to wriggle down her skirt into a more modest position.

_Why is Malfoy here? Not that I'm not glad… I never thought I'd be happier to see him in my life._

'What the hell, Draco?!' Slade shouted, pulling himself up from the ground. As he did, Malfoy landed a punch in his face, sending the bigger boy stumbling backwards. 'That's it man, you asked for it!' Slade growled, returning the punch. Malfoy easily ducked, Slade's fist hitting air. With a simply wave of his wand, Malfoy sent Slade flying back.

'Get lost Temple, before I really hurt you,' Malfoy said calmly, his blue eyes still twinkling furiously. Slade hesitated.

'You haven't heard the last of this,' the dark haired boy said finally, before turning and making his way to the castle.

'T-thank you,' Hermione stuttered, shocked.

'Don't get me wrong Granger; I didn't do it for you.'

'Why did you bother then?' Hermione snapped, feeling guilty as soon as the words left her mouth. For her sake or not, Draco Malfoy had just saved her.

'I was bored,' the Slytherin Prince shrugged.

'I see,' Hermione muttered, climbing to her feet. Her face grew a furious red as she realized her shirt was still half undone and with fumbling hands, she quickly redid it.

'Here,' Malfoy said lazily, tossing his cloak at her. Hermione held the black and green cape in her arms awkwardly, her eyes wide with surprise.

'T-thanks,' she mumbled finally, pulling it around her trembling shoulders. 'E-even if it wasn't for m-my sake, thank you all the same,' Hermione mumbled quietly, avoiding Malfoy's intense gaze.

'Whatever,' he said indifferently, twisting his head to the side and staring at the grass. 'You're an idiot for getting yourself into this.'

'I know,' she replied, not even bothering to argue or deny it. It was true, she had acted idiotically. 'I've learnt my lesson though,' she said with a shaky laugh.

'I should think so,' Malfoy replied. The pair stood awkwardly facing each other for a moment, the silence deafening. Finally, unable to bare it any longer, Hermione slipped Malfoy's cloak from her shoulders.

'Here,' she said. 'Thank you, but I'll go back to the castle now.'

'Wise idea,' Malfoy mumbled, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers in a soft yet brief kiss.


	15. Aftermath

**A/N: **_**Wow**_**, I signed into hotmail to find 43 fanfic related emails this morning (after only updating last night no less!) and more than half of them were reviews! THANK YOU ALL! Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys!? You readers are awesome!**

**I got mixed reviews about the kiss (but most of you were pleased) BUT… I hope none of you thought it was easy sailing now that he's kissed her. Mwahaha, there's still some time before the bet ends yet – but will Hermione win? You'll just have to wait and see, my loyal readers =)**

**And yes, this chapter is short, but that's because it's just our protagonists reflecting on what happened. Not that that means much, as most (or all) of my chapters are short lol. **

**Another quick upload, but I'm pretty certain they won't last… **

**Review please! x**

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***15***

**Aftermath **

He had kissed her. He, Draco Malfoy had kissed Mudblood and friend of Potter, Hermione Granger!!

Why?! Well, he knew why, but he wasn't very well going to admit that to himself. It was _her_ fault anyway! Why in Merlin's name had she agreed to go on that bloody date?

Draco had known she wouldn't go through with Temple's 'plans' – that was why he followed them. She'd had him worried for a bit when she'd moaned; for a second he'd though perhaps he was wrong about her, that maybe she would go through with it after all. Fortunately the girl had some sense about her and had tried to stop the womanizer, but obviously, as he had had to step in, she had failed. Draco wished she had been able to save herself. If he hadn't have had to step in then he wouldn't have been tempted to kiss the trembling beauty.

It was infuriating being attracted to… no! He wasn't attracted to her. It was as Blaise had said, he simply wanted her. It was a feeling that would pass, he was sure of it.

He had given her his cloak too. When she had tried to return it, it had refused. She was a trembling wreck, and her clothes were a mess. It didn't occur to him until later that Potter and her other idiotic Gryffindor friends would see her wrapped in a Slytherin cloak. They'd both have fun explaining that one.

_I'll get it back from her in the morning,_ Draco decided. _And then I'll act as if nothing happened, I'll just treat the Mudblood as normal. _

'What the hell were you thinking, man?!' Draco groaned, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. _Just what I need… Temple._

'What ever do you mean, Temple?' Draco asked coldly, not opening his eyes to meet his fellow Slytherin's gaze.

'You know what the hell I mean!' Temple snapped. 'I had her! I would have…! How dare you!'

'Shut it, Temple. Your annoying voice is giving me a headache.' The bigger Slytherin didn't shut it, but kept rambling on about how close he had been to scoring. Just when Draco was about to lose his temper, Blaise Zabini stepped in.

'Hey, Slade, you should have known not to mess with Granger,' Zabini said, stepping between the sitting Draco and standing Temple. Although bigger than Zabini, Temple backed down almost immediately – only idiots picked fights with cool headed Blaise Zabini. As soon as Temple ambled off, Zabini rounded on Draco.

'What you did was crazy, Draco,' he said calmly. 'By morning the whole school will be talking about how you beat up a Slytherin to protect a Mudblood.' Draco shrugged as if it were no big deal. In truth, he was worried about the rumours spreading. No doubt his father would hear them eventually, and then Draco would be in for it.

'I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Draco, but unless you wanna deal with your father, I'd cut it out.'

'Like I don't know that,' Draco replied, his blue eyes narrowing slightly. 'Don't worry, it stops tonight.'

And he vowed that it would. Granger was getting in his head, messing with him. Of course, he'd noticed her long ago, but something had changed recently, and Draco hated it. It was like Granger was playing with him, and it _would_ stop. He'd get his cloak back tomorrow and then avoid the filthy Mudblood. He was better than her after all.

Trying to keep his emotions in check, Draco made his way to this dormitory. He pulled the curtains closed around his bed as he climbed in, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

_Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight. _

xXxXx

'Is that Temple's or Malfoy's?' was the first thing Lavender said as Hermione wearily entered the girl dormitory. She really wasn't in the mood for Lavender Brown; she had dealt with Harry and Ron already and the pair had questioned her until she could handle no more.

Hermione had improvised (lied) in the answering of most of Harry's questions. Even if she had of wanted to answer them properly, she probably wouldn't have been able. Hermione's head was a whirl. Nothing seemed to make sense. The world could end and she probably wouldn't notice.

Had Draco Malfoy really kissed her? It had been brief, barely a kiss, yet she was certain it had actually happened. Hermione didn't really have the imagination to think up something like that, right?

Did that mean she was closer to winning the bet? No, Draco (did she really just think of him as Draco rather than Malfoy?!) had looked disgusted with himself after he had pulled away. It was clearly a mistake on his part, but as far as Hermione was concerned…

'It's Draco's,' Hermione replied sleepily, dumping the black and green cloak at the foot of her bed.

'I thought so!' Parvati giggled. 'It's too small to be Temple's!'

'Did you just call Malfoy by his first name?' Lavender demanded, looking horrified. Hermione only nodded, too weary to actually speak. Parvati and Lavender exchanged worried looks – to them it appeared as if they might be in danger of loosing the bet.

'Why did you go on a date with Temple, yet return on first name basis with the Prince, and wrapped in his cloak?!' Lavender demanded shrilly.

'Lavender, I'm really not in the mood!' Hermione snapped. 'If you're scared of loosing the bet then do us both a favour and call off the blood thing! If not, then leave me alone!' With that, Hermione closed the curtains around her bed, falling down onto the mattress with a depressed sigh.

It really wasn't meant to happen like this. It was meant to be Draco doing to falling, not her. Hermione had never expected that in just a short amount of time, she could start to actually like Draco Malfoy.

Now, not only did she like him, but she owed him. If it hadn't of been for Draco, Temple may have raped her. She could never thank Draco enough for stopping that fait.

_I guess at least Dumbledore's help can come into hand here. _It wasn't much of a thank you, but Hermione felt that buying Draco some of his favourite chocolate was better than nothing. She would order it to be sent to him, rather than handing it over personally; that would save them both on awkwardness and stares from other students.

_But what is everything going to be like now? _Hermione couldn't figure out if tonight had changed anything, or whether it was a one off that would never be mentioned again. Draco Malfoy was unpredictable like that. His kiss proved that more than anything.

_Why did he kiss me? _

With an annoyed groan, Hermione pulled her pillow over her head.

_Looks like I'm in for a long, sleepless night. _

**A/N: background knowledge – in case you're interested. **

**As this fic is AU anyway, I'm thinking it'd be based either in 6****th**** or 7****th**** year. If it were following the books faithfully it'd have to be 5****th**** year, but I think 15 is a little young tbh. **

**Also, as far as I'm concerned, Draco 'noticed' Hermione a while ago (I'm thinking that when she slapped him in 3****rd**** year that caught his attention, lol!) but apart from realizing that there's more to her than meets the eye, he wasn't really interested. After all, pure blood Draco Malfoy would never touch a Mudblood, right? When the bet starts, he can't ignore her any longer.**

**In Hermione's case, her interest with Draco started only after the bet was made. Being the perfectionist that she is, Hermione got in far too deep and feelings towards Draco started to spiral out as a result. **


	16. Germs

**A/N: ****Gah! Sorry about the gap! I was on a roll and then… well, I got distracted lol. I've been reading Cardcaptor Sakura and now Ouran High School Host Club. Ouran is really good, I recommend it to any manga/anime fans. It's not the sort of thing I usually go for, but its really funny =)**

**On another note, I was asked to tell people about **fan bbs . net** (without the gaps). Basically it's a website for fans to talk about fanart/fanfiction etc. If you're interested you should check it out, it's pretty interesting. They try and arrange local meetings, as well as discuss fanwork online, etc.**

**Sadly I'm going to be rounding this story to a close soon; else I'll never get it finished. It was never going to be a huge fic anyway, so I'd expect by the time it's finished there'll be between 20 and 25 chapters, but we'll see. There's 18 days left, but I highly doubt I'll do a chapter for each day.**

**Thanks for all the review/alerts/favs =) you guys are amazing!**

**219 people have alerted now… if only all you 219 people would review… I would be rolling in emails from fanfiction! The thought's kind of scary actually… haha. Don't worry, I don't expect everyone to review, but it would be nice to let me know what you think, also if you have any suggestions for the last few chapters (please don't suggest ideas of sequels though, although I'd love to write one, I doubt that'll ever happen.) I also know exactly how this is going to end, but suggestions are completely welcome for the chapters between now and the end, I'm running low on ideas, no promises on whether I'll use them or not though…**

**Anyway, I've rambled more than enough (If I write much more, this'll be longer than the chapter itself!) so enjoy and review!!! x**

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***16***

**Germs**

_18 days left… _

Hermione looked at the Slytherin cloak in her hands, rolling the material between her fingers. She knew she would be expected to return it today, yet she didn't want to. So uncharacteristic of her, yet Hermione longed to keep it, to own something of Draco's. It was an embarrassing thought, knowing that she was that far gone.

_I won't be like those stupid girls… _While she firmly promised herself that, deep down she knew that she was already like the fangirls she despised so much. Wasn't keeping his cloak something they would do? _But I'm not going to keep it. _She wanted to though, and that thought scared her.

_Give me bad grades, give me Voldermort, I'd much rather face them than _this_. _This. Forbidden, unwanted love. Was it love? Hermione wasn't sure. She could no longer deny that she liked him, yes, but love? _No, not love. Not yet._

_So return the cloak. _

Why was that small request, no, demand, so hard for her? If it were Harry or Ron's, she would return it right now, with no doubt in her mind. Returning it to Draco though…

Hermione groaned, furious with herself. She was becoming a pathetic girl from one of those romance novels; the type who giggled and spent there time plotting the best way to win the boys heart. That was not Hermione, nor would she let it be.

Climbing to her feet, determination ruling her, Hermione left the girls common room. She would march right down to the Slytherin Common room if she had too. But first she would make a quick stop at the owlery to order Draco's thank you gift.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she spotted her best friend sitting with Ron, playing a rather intense game of wizard's chess. The messy haired boy looked up and smiled. 'Could I borrow Hedwig?'

'Sure,' Harry replied, turning his attention back to the board. Ron, however, continued to stare at Hermione. Finally, he said

'Is that a Slytherin cloak?'

Hermione blushed and looked down, having completely forgotten that she was holding the cloak in plain sight. 'Um, yeah,' she replied, as casually as she could muster.

'Temples?' Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. Hermione clenched the soft material tightly between her fingers, not looking up to meet Ron's glare.

'Erm… actually, no it's not.'

'It's not?' Harry questioned, looking up surprised. 'Why would you have a different Slytherin's cloak? I assumed last night that he lent it to you.'

'You knew?!' Ron demanded, annoyed. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes, Ron's overprotection was bordering on being exceedingly annoying. Come to think of it… hadn't he been ignoring her?

'Yeah,' Harry replied calmly. 'You were in a mood last night; I didn't want to get my head snapped off. Beside's, it's Hermione's business, right?'

'Too true!' Ginny agreed happily, walking over to the group with a huge smile across her face. Although Hermione had yet to tell her the events of the previous night, it was easy to guess that the younger girl already had it pretty much figured out.

'So whose cloak is it?' Ron demanded, his face red.

'Oh… um, well, I found it!' Hermione lied quickly. 'After I left Temple last night. I was now going to return it.'

'Good idea! I'll come too!' Ginny linked her arms through Hermione's and began dragging her away, before Ron could argue further.

'Thanks,' Hermione said, smiling at her younger friend. 'If you hadn't of saved me, I'd probably be being questioned by your annoying brother for the next decade.'

Ginny laughed. 'No problem! So, what happened last night then?'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked innocently, blushing slightly.

'Well you don't have Draco Malfoy's cloak for no reason.'

'How did you – ' Hermione cut off and shook her head, smiling. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began to explain everything that had happened the night before, starting with her date and ending when she and Draco went their separate ways. By the time she had finished, Hedwig was long gone with Hermione's order, and Ginny was positively starry eyed.

'So he rescued you?' she asked. 'And then kissed you! Hermione, this is great! The bet is virtually won now!'

'Of course it's not,' Hermione argued, smartly. 'Love takes time. It's pretty rare to fall in love with someone after a month, not to mention I'm only about halfway through my time.'

'Yeah but that's usually when the two people haven't known each other for long, right?' Ginny argued. 'You've known Malfoy for years now.'

'Yeah, but he hated me,' Hermione argued, watching Pig as he swooped around her excitedly.

'Not completely,' Ginny disagreed. 'I never mentioned it to you because you clearly weren't interested, but Malfoy definitely had his eye on you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was nice that Ginny was trying, but to make up ridiculous lies seemed a bit much. 'Yeah, _sure_.'

'No, it's true. Like when that cow Umbridge was here, I definitely spotted him staring at you a couple of times.'

'In loath,' Hermione sighed. 'Anyway, what does it matter? He's kissed me now, that has to change something, right?' Ginny nodded eagerly in agreement; there was no doubt that Draco would have to accept that something had changed between them now.

As they were leaving the Owlery, they spotted Draco with his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked up, his eyes narrowing furiously as he spotted Hermione. Even Ginny flinched at the look he sent, and it was not even directed at her. Muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle, Draco stormed over, holding out his hands expectantly. Hermione stared at him blankly; confused and worried by the harsh stare he sent her way.

'Cloak,' he snarled, his cold blue eyes glaring at her very soul.

'I need to rush off,' Ginny chimed quickly, sending a questioning look at Hermione. The Prefect nodded and Ginny hurried away, leaving Hermione alone with Draco.

'Um, here,' Hermione said, holding up his cloak, but not offering it to him. 'I just wanted to say t-thanks again, you know, for last – ' she trailed off, unable to continue through his cold stare.

Draco said nothing.

'Um… here…' she held out his cloak in trembling hands. Draco glanced at it, before turning in distaste.

'Keep it. It's covered in Mudblood germs; I wouldn't touch it if my life depended on it.' With that he walked back to Crabbe and Goyle, and the trio walked away without a glance back. Hermione stood, cloak still held out, eyes growing watery as she watched his retreating back.

_That has to change something, right?_

Yes. Something had certainly changed. But not the right something. Whatever the kiss had changed, it was something bad.


	17. Guilt

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, they made my day!**

**I've just started work, so dunno what's going to happen with my updating pattern (not that it matters, because I don't **have** an updating pattern…)**

**Anyway, really **really** random question here, but it's been bothering me (what a life I lead, huh, to be bugged by such a random question). So anyway, in American do you call *all* biscuits cookies? Because here in rainy England there is a difference between cookies and biscuits. It's been bugging me (no idea why) but yeah, I'm strange. Lol. **

**So anyway, here's the next chapter. It's a Draco chapter, and I really hate trying to figure out what goes on in his mind, so sorry if it's terrible. Review =) x**

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***17***

**Guilt **

'_Keep it. It's covered in Mudblood germs; I wouldn't touch it if my life depended on it.' _

Draco had turned before he could see the full reaction on Granger's face, but the flicker of hurt he had not managed to miss sincerely bothered him. He hadn't wanted to be so harsh on her, but he had promised himself that he would sever all ties with her. The only way of doing that thoroughly was to hurt her.

Flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room, trying hard not to think about… about anything. If he thought of something, then she would appear in his mind again.

He was Draco Malfoy; he shouldn't feel guilt on behalf of others. He shouldn't care about anyone's feelings other than his own. Yet, right now, he couldn't help but feel guilt, he couldn't help but care that he had hurt her feelings.

_What the hells wrong with me?!_

As he sat in the Slytherin common room, Draco paid no attention to Pansy's seduction attempts. The Slytherin girl, thoroughly annoyed that Draco hadn't even blinked, stormed off, muttering something about him having changed. For the worse.

Heaving a sigh, Draco descended the stairs to the boys' dorm, falling onto his bed and tearing at the pillow in anger.

Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him? Why did he feel so angry, so confused, annoyed, frustrated, guilt ridden, drained and lost at the same time? Was it even possible to feel so many emotions all at once? And most of all, why did it hurt so much?

He had vowed that Granger would no longer cross his mind, but right now that seemed impossible. He couldn't get rid of her. The shock in her eyes at his words, the confusion; it was haunting him.

Draco tried to tell himself it was her fault. She obviously expected something after that kiss; therefore it was her own fault for getting her hopes up. Draco had never promised her anything, all he had done was kiss her; stupid mistake as it were.

A gentle tap on the window stirred Draco from his thoughts and reluctantly the Slytherin prince climbed to his feet. Opening the window, a tawny owl flew through the window carrying a small package. Draco recognized the packaging from Honeydukes; who would be sending him sweets? Sure, his parents often sent some, but they made sure the packages (which were always considerably larger than this one) were delivered during meals, so that other people could look on in jealousy.

Opening the package, Draco found a single bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate, and a note baring the single words; _thank you._

Draco groaned, knowing instantly who the gift was from. Hadn't he told Granger that she owed him nothing? Why was the damn girl so insistent on making this even more difficult for him? It would be so much easier if she could hate him, but he knew that she didn't. In the past couple of weeks Hermione Granger had started to see him in a new light, just as he had seen her in a new light. Only, in Granger's case, the situation was so much simpler. Granger didn't have parents like his to deal with; nor did she have a reputation through her house to keep like he did. Granger could quite easily announce to the world that she liked him and barely anybody would bat an eyelid. If he did the same, he would have so much trouble to deal with. Draco couldn't even begin to imagine how his father would react should he find out about what had been going on between his son and a Mudblood. Especially a Mudblood who was best friends with that bloody Harry Potter.

Damn, now that he though about it, Granger really was best friends with Potter. That simply made the situation all the worse. To like a Mudblood who was best friends with Potter and the weasel? This was looking steadily worse by the minute.

'Damn!' Draco snapped, angrily punching the wall. His fist erupted in pain as it slammed against the hard bricks, causing the blonde to curse all the more. Pulling his fist back, Draco watch blood trickle down his fingers. 'Fuck,' he mumbled angrily.

'You're head's one fucked up place right now, huh?' Blaise Zabini said from the doorway, surprising Draco. Just how long had Zabini been standing there?

'You've no idea,' Draco agreed, not bothering to try and lie his way out of this one. What would be the point? Zabini knew that Granger was on his mind; hell, Draco wouldn't be surprised if even those two dumb idiots, Crabbe and Goyle had worked it out.

'I thought you said you'd ended it, man?' Zabini continued from his place at the door. 'This can't be good for you.'

'Think I don't know that,' Draco growled. He tossed the bar of chocolate to Zabini who caught it easily, looking at it curiously. 'Came with a note as well,' Draco said. 'Two words; _thank you_.'

'Oh boy, looks like you have a bigger problem than I first thought,' Zabini sighed, walking over to the closest bed and sitting down. 'Listen Dray, I know it's not my place, but to be honest I think you should screw everyone else and do what you want. Heck, if she'd have me, I wouldn't care that the female weasel is a blood traitor.' Draco started at his friend in shock. If they were having this conversation a few weeks ago, Draco would have been horrified by Zabini's words, but now (although shocking) he found them oddly comforting.

'You really do like her then?' Draco asked. He had been sure that Zabini had simply been interested in having one over with the girl, but perhaps there was more to it than that.

'I can't say for sure,' Zabini shrugged. 'I don't know her like you know Granger; but I'm definitely interested in more than a one night stand.'

'Wouldn't you worry about what your parents would say?' Draco questioned.

'If I really liked a girl, I wouldn't give a flying arse what anyone thought,' Zabini shrugged. 'But that's just me. As for your situation, nobody can tell you what to do but you.'

Draco nodded silently. Thanks to Blaise Zabini, he now felt even more confused. No longer did Draco know which side he should listen to; the side that he should do, or the side that he wanted to do?

Why did this have to happen to him anyway? What had he done to deserve this? Draco had been quite content with his life until Granger had ruined it. And why now anyway? He had known the girl for years, and while on occasion he had felt a small attraction towards her, he had never felt anything like this. He definitely blamed her; why did she have to change? If Granger had stayed the know it all, annoying Mudblood that she had been this would never have happened; would it? Draco groaned, he didn't even know the answer to _that_ anymore!

This wasn't him. Yet, at the same time it was. While he had certainly changed, he was still Draco Malfoy. He still ruled the Slytherin's, he still hated Potter, he was still a cruel bastard (at least he liked to think so). The only thing that had changed was that he loved Hermione Granger.

But, knowing that, could he still be Draco Malfoy?

Glaring at Zabini, who had helped only in making him more confused, Draco muttered sarcastically 'thanks a lot, Blaise.'

The Slytherin smirked and broke of a piece of Draco's chocolate, placing it in his mouth. 'You're welcome.'

Xxxx

**A/N: remember that Hermione doesn't win the bet unless Draco actually tells her that he loves her. Him realizing it and telling her it are worlds apart *evil smirk***


	18. A Word of Advice

**A/N:**** Gah, sorry! My new job, plus lack of motivation has been stopping me from writing. **

**Thanks for everyone who answered my cookie/biscuit question. American biscuits sure are different than here in England… **

**Thanks for the reviews as well! Keep it up. You guys are immense! x**

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***18***

**A Word of Advice **

Hermione sat staring blankly out at the lake. It had been two days since Draco had hurt her with his unexpected, yet completely normal behaviour. His words had torn at her and now she was unsure of what to do. It seemed as if the bet was over; she would never win now. She had sixteen days left, but no motive to try and get things back on track. The coldness in Draco's eyes had stumped her. She didn't want to face them again; she didn't want to face _him_.

Why had she ever agreed to this bet? She should have listened to her heart when it told her this would all end in tears. Then again, how could she ever have expected this? How could she have known that she would actually gain feelings for Draco Malfoy? How could she have guessed that the cruel words Draco always spurted would hurt her so badly.

Draping her arm over the edge of the bank, Hermione grazed her fingers over the surface of the water. She watched the spirals her fingers created as they danced across the waters surface. Absently, she let a sigh escape her lips.

"You as well, huh?" an amused voice said from behind her. Startled, Hermione almost toppled over, just saving herself from an embarrassing fall into the lake. Turning around, she saw Blaise Zabini standing behind her, a small smile across his lips.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked cautiously. Blaise had never really said or done anything to her before, but he had to be Slytherin for a reason.

"Draco's been sighing for the last couple of days too."

"I'm not sure I understand," Hermione confessed. What was that meant to mean? What did that even have to do with her?

"For a smart girl, you're sure being dumb," Blaise smirked. "I have to say, I'm impressed with your progress. You're not going to give up after coming so far, are you?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened in surprise. Surely Blaise didn't know about the bet? He couldn't, could her? After all, nobody but Lavender, Parvati and Ginny knew, and none of them were likely to tell a Slytherin, right?

"You look shocked," Blaise laughed. "Don't worry, I don't plan to tell Draco about your little bet. That would spoil the fun."

"How… how do you know?" Hermione stuttered, worry creasing her forehead.

"A little mouse told me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't question any further. What would be the point? Who cared anymore anyway? Hermione wasn't even sure that she cared whether Draco found out about it. In fact, she was sure that life would become considerably easier if he did know. That way he could just go on hating her without any regret; if, of course, he was actually feeling any regret.

"You and Dray are so amusing," Blaise commented, walking over to Hermione and sitting down beside her.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, curiously.

"You've got Dray's head completely messed up; it's bordering on annoying, actually. He can't figure out how he feels."

Hermione stared curiously at Blaise. Surely he couldn't mean…? Was it possible that Draco was actually regretting what he's said to her? Was it possible that that kiss… the one that he'd told her meant nothing… had actually meant something? She remembered when he had saved her from Temple – that had really been an idiotic move on her behalf. Even so, she had felt so happy afterwards, when Draco's lips had brushed hers, when he had slipped his cloak around her shoulders. The cloak that he had later told her to keep, even if his words had been harsh enough to cut her through to the bone.

"You should corner him," Blaise suggested. "Force him to speak to you; he's avoiding you because he feels guilty."

"That's absurd," Hermione argued. Draco feeling guilt over insulting her? He'd been doing the same thing for years – only, it had never hurt her this much before.

"Believe what you like," Blaise said, smiling lightly as he climbed to his feet. "I'm just giving you some friendly advice."

"Why? I mean, you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. Not to mention, best friend of Harry Potter. Why are you trying to help?"

Blaise shrugged lazily. "I'm bored. Beside's, this bet is the most interesting thing to happen in a while."

Hermione rolled her eyes. So she was entertainment now?

"Say hello to the weaselette for me," Blaise called over his shoulder as he walked away. Hermione narrowed her eyes; so this was Ginny's doing? Some how that didn't surprise her. Even so, Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't mind. In his own, strange way Blaise had helped her. He had told her not to give up, just as she was going to. He had told her that there was hope, and that maybe, just maybe, she still stood a chance.

The bet wasn't over yet.

With sixteen days left, she still had a chance.

Hermione stood abruptly as a strange thought stuck her.

Was she even doing this for the bet anymore? No – she liked Draco; she was doing this for herself. Screw Lavender and her stupid bet.

It would be a bonus if she won, but more than anything, she wanted Draco to like her for herself. Even if it took longer than sixteen days. Even if Harry and Ron disapproved.

This was no longer about the bet, but about her.

Feeling a weight lift from her shoulder, Hermione headed towards the castle. She would go to the library and then she would go and find Draco Malfoy. Blaise was right, she should corner him, force him to listen to her. What she would say, Hermione had no idea. But she had to speak to him. If there was even a remote chance that what Blaise had said was true, she had to find out. If Draco really did feel guilty, then… well, Hermione wasn't sure, but she would figure that out when the time came.


	19. Marauders Map

In a dark room, lit only by flickering candles, a group of four men sat.

"Why are we here again?" George Weasley asked, bored.

"Because Miss Jenny decided to claim us for her birthday present," a young Sirius Black responded cheerfully.

"But why's **he** here?" Fred asked, looking resentfully at Draco Malfoy, who glared back in response.

"That would be because he's awesome, and because he's the main character in this fic," a cheerful, brunet girl said and she skipped into the room. A large smile crossed her face as her brown eyes sought out her companions. "Best birthday pressie ever! It can only be topped by lots of lovely reviews from my amazing readers!"

"I can think of plenty of things you'd prefer," Fred pointed out.

"Hush," the girl scolded. "My readers are the most important people to me and… FYE!" The author, ever easily distracted, ran off after a picture of her all time favourite character, leaving Fred, George, Draco and Sirius sitting in the candle lit room, wondering why they were even there.

"Oh for Merlin sake, let's just get on with the bloody story," Draco grumbled, annoyed.

"You just want to see if you hook up with 'Mione," George smirked.

"Ah well, interesting story that!" the author declared, quite suddenly popping up behind the sofa in which the lads sat. "About the bet – " Four pairs of hands claped tightly over her mouth, silencing her.

"Shut up," Sirius warned.

"Don't spoil the ending for your readers!"

"Mmmph!"

"Yes you were, idiot!"

"Mmmhph!"

"What did she say?" George asked his twin, confused.

"Mphhg hitmhpd bohphh btree mph!"

"Something about the Hitachiin brothers being better than us," Fred gasped.

"Say it's not true!" George gasped in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. Fred took his twins chin in his hand, leaning closer to him. "Fred, we can pull off the brotherly love act too, right?"

"Of course we can, George dearest. Miss Jenny is just being cruel…"

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat. "I think you've just lost _Miss Jenny_ to a yaoi fangirl dream. Let's just get on with the bloody story, okay?!"

"Good idea! And readers! It's Miss Jenny's nineteenth birthday tomorrow, so be kind and review, m'kay?" Sirius said, before blowing out the candles of the room, dissolving it into darkness.

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***19***

**Marauders Map **

Hermione left the library feeling happier than she had in days. She felt almost like the old Hermione Granger again, the one she had almost forgotten about in her attempts to win the bet. It wasn't that she had stopped being herself, but more that she had put parts of her life on hold.

Bet almost forgotten, Hermione shifted the weight of a heavy book in her arms. She couldn't wait to return to the dorm, sit with Harry and Ron (whom she had been neglecting slightly recently) and flick through it.

Of course, there was still the small matter of Draco Malfoy. Hermione was meant to be talking to him; she had resolved to do so after her chat with Blaise.

Not only that, but she had to speak with Ginny. It seemed like she was no longer the only Gryffindor with a little Slytherin secret. Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini, huh? Hermione hated to think how Ron would react.

Chuckling slightly, Hermione turned the corner, pausing as she realized where she was; the trophy room.

The trophy room had (near enough) been the start of everything. The week's worth of detentions that Hermione and Draco had shared together was definitely the budding of this romance. Without that detention, Hermione would probably still be in square one.

Silently, she stepped into the room, pausing to look around.

_Go find Draco_, a voice inside of her egged. But where would she be able to find the Slytherin prince anyway? She couldn't very well just walk up to the Slytherin common room and demand an audience, besides he might not even be there. It was a big castle…

It was like a light bulb went off in Hermione's mind. Why had she been so slow to think of it!

The marauders map!

Harry would let her look at it without question, and from that, Hermione would be able to locate Draco. It would save her hours of pointless walking, for one.

Leaving the trophy room, Hermione hurried towards the Gryffindor common room, approaching it breathlessly. Gasping the password, and ignoring the Fat Lady's question about what the rush was, Hermione clambered into the common room.

Harry and Ron were sitting playing a game of wizard chess as she approached them, dropping the heavy book on the table.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted her, distractedly.

"Harry," Hermione lowered her voice. "Can I borrow the Marauders map?" Surprised, Harry looked up questioningly at his female best friend. This was by far a strange request from her – then again, Hermione had been acting weird for the last couple of weeks. He had decided not to question her too much, but Ron's constant moans were driving him insane.

"Huh?"

"Please," she asked. "I just need to check something out."

"Well, I suppose so," he agreed. Whatever had got Hermione to act so strange recently was none of his business after all. She was still one of his best friends; he had no right to deny her use of the map just because she was acting a little off.

"What's gotten into you recently?" Ron demanded abruptly, a pained look across his freckled face; as if he regretted speaking the instant the words escaped his mouth.

Hermione smiled brilliantly. "Not a lot, don't worry, I'll be back to normal soon!"

"Because that helps," Ron grumbled moodily. "I'm not saying the change is a bad thing 'Mione, 'sept that you've been spending less time with us…" Ron trailed off; obviously unsure of what else he should, and could, say.

"I can't tell you the details," Hermione apologised. She hadn't realized that her absent behaviour had been bothering her friends so. Guilt filled her as she watched Ron's annoyed face. Had she really been so caught up in the bet that she had caused Harry and Ron to worry so?

"Well, whatever," Ron muttered, clearly angry. Hermione felt terrible, after all, they were her best friends, and she should be able to tell them everything. Everything but this…

Harry stood abruptly, shocking Hermione. At her worried expression, he laughed. "Just going to get the map," he told her, smiling.

As soon as Harry had vanished, Hermione looked down to the ground awkwardly. Damn Ron and his annoying personality. If he were more like Harry, she wouldn't be having this problem now.

"You're not in any trouble, are you?" Ron asked finally. Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not," she answered. _I hope not…_

Ron chuckled slightly. "Yeah, since when do you, Hermione Granger, get into trouble," he said. "Stupid me…"

"Ron…"

"Here it is," Harry declared, arriving back down and handing Hermione the map. She smiled her thanks and promised she would return it soon. Declining all offers for them to accompany her, Hermione headed back out of the dorm.

Why couldn't life be easy? Why couldn't she have fallen for Ron, rather than pure blood, Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy? If, she in fact, did love him. It was so confusing really. Just like Blaise had said about Draco, Hermione was confused about her feelings. She had no doubt that she was attracted to Draco though.

Having left the Gryffindor common room, Hermione glanced down at the map. Hundreds of names filled it; it would take her a while to locate Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's brown eyes scanned the Slytherin Common room first, but the Slytherin Prince was nowhere to be found. Wherever she scanned, Hermione could not locate his name. Could he have possibly left the castle? Surely not…

Just as she was about to give up hope, Hermione spotted his name. Draco was down by the lake. By the looks of it, he was in the general area of where she and Temple had had their date, and where Draco had saved her from the Slytherin's wandering hands.

Double checking that he was alone, which (surprisingly) he was, Hermione started to head out towards the lake. She had no idea what she would say to him when she arrived, but she was sure it would all work out alright in the end. And even if it didn't, she would have tried.

Hermione vowed as she walked that she would not cry, no matter what the outcome. Even if Draco was a complete bastard to her, she would not cry. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her tears on his behalf.

With that thought thoroughly burnt into her mind, Hermione clenched her fists in determination and made her way out into the grounds.

Hermione walked with purposeful sides, moving quickly, determinedly, until she reached the spot where Draco Malfoy was sitting alone. He looked quite bored, yet incredibly handsome as he leant against a tree, his eyes closed and his pale hair ruffling slightly in the breeze.

Hermione hesitated, watching him with soft eyes. Right now he looked nothing like the cruel, cold hearted boy she often recognised him as. He looked quite harmless now, peaceful even. Hermione would be quite content just to sit and watch him for hours, but she had a job to do. She had to speak to him, had to confront him. If she didn't, she would only regret it later. Not because she would lose the bet, but because she would lose him.

Still, the Gryffindor girl hesitated, half tempted to run back while he was still unaware of her presence.

_What would that achieve, Hermione?_ she asked herself.

"_You should corner him. Force him to speak to you; he's avoiding you because he feels guilty."_ Blaise's words rang out in her mind, and Hermione nodded to herself. Hesitating for only a fraction longer, Hermione took several steps closer to Draco and cleared her throat.

The blonde boy stirred, and his eyes fluttered slightly…

**A/N: Well hello there my fantastic readers! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Hehe, sorry, I'm in a good mood. **

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, they made me smile =)**

**This chapter **was** going to be longer, because I **was** going to have the confrontation between Draco and Hermione in it, but then I decided I wanted to end it where it ended – sorry about that. But this way, it means there'll be at least one extra chapter, because this is very nearly finished now. **

**I did start writing a new fic called 'Caution: May Contain Sues' which was kinda a humorous parody, George/OC, slight Hermione/Draco pointless fic with a plot, but that's in early stages so whether that'll become my new project after this or not, I can't say… I hope to get around to putting it up eventually though… **

**Anyway, as young, gorgeous Sirius Black requested at the beginning, please review and make my birthday an even happier one. One more year and I won't be a teenager anymore… scary thought!!! **

**Much love, Jenny-sama xxx**


	20. Confrontation

**A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! =) Hope you all have a good one!**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes and reviews – you guys are amazing! **

**This chapter was hell to write – not sure why, but oh well. I really wish it were better, and longer, but I've come to accept that I can't seem to write long chapters for this fic… **

**Oh, unless people's reviews actually require a reply, I'm not going to individually reply anymore – I'm lazy. Beside's I'm sure you can all live without a 'thanks for the review' comment in your inbox. As always, I will thank everyone in my author's notes. Each and every review I receive is read and appreciated – they really make my day! Seriously. I love reviews! I've never written such a popular fic before either, so I especially love all you guys for your support! I got the most reviews I've ever got for a chapter before for 19… wonder if this one can beat it…?**

**I estimate about 3 or 4 more chapters, but I can't say for certain. I'll try stretch it but, but I don't want to do that to the point where it becomes boring. **

**Once again, happy Christmas! This chapter is my present to you! x**

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***20***

**Confrontation**

_Hesitating for only a fraction longer, Hermione took several steps closer to Draco and cleared her throat._

_The blonde boy stirred, and his eyes fluttered slightly…_

A pair of ice blue eyes met Hermione's brown pair. Draco's brow wrinkled in confusion as he stared at the determined look across Hermione's face.

"What do you want, Granger?" he finally asked, breaking the tense silence. Hermione's gaze dropped to the ground, as if she was not sure of the answer to that question; what _did_ she want?

"I want…" she trailed off, the answer stopping short. Now that she was face to face with him, her courage had drained somewhat, and Hermione found herself biting the inside of her mouth though nervousness. It was easy to be confident before faced with a problem… Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Harry coped. If she was unable to simply have it out with Draco Malfoy, it seemed impossible to understand how her best friend coped with everyday of his life.

Realizing that she couldn't voice the answer to that question, Hermione tried another approach.

"Blaise Zabini spoke to me," she said, her voice so quiet she wondered whether Draco had heard her. Judging by the way his shoulders tensed somewhat, he had heard her. When he didn't reply, Hermione gulped nervously, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She wondered if this was how people usually felt about important tests – of course, having never felt _extremely_ nervous about a test, she wouldn't know.

Deciding that this kind of nervousness, and the type felt before a test was completely different, Hermione opened her mouth to speak. She had faced werewolves for goodness sake! Not to mention giants, and Death Eaters! What was Draco Malfoy compared to them? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"He told me… well, it was stupid really, but he said you felt guilty about what you said to me…"

Draco turned his gaze away from Hermione, staring out into the lake.

"Don't be ridiculous Granger," he said evenly. "Why would I feel guilty about saying anything to a Mudblood like you?"

"I don't know." Hermione kicked her foot into the grass, wriggling her booted foot into the soil nervously. "You tell me," she blushed slightly, hoping that was the right thing to say. This conversation could easily go one of two ways; really well, or really disastrous.

Hermione swore she saw the corners of Draco's mouth twitch, as if he were about to smile.

"You piss me off, you know that Granger?" Draco drawled.

Looked like this conversation was going to go the latter of the two days…

"Is that so?" she questioned boldly, her confidence rising if only slightly. If she could face Death Eaters, then she could face Draco Malfoy, no problem!

"You're a know it all Mudblood!" Draco snapped. "Filthy, muddy blood, with an annoying, know it all personality to top it off."

_Brilliant_. It was just getting worse and worse. Hermione hadn't come here to be insulted, but as she tried to open her mouth to argue – to tell Draco everything she had planned to say – she found her mouth dry, and words refused to form. _Damn it all…_

"Every time you open your mouth you drive me insane."

"Well… you're like… a wilted rose!" Hermione shot back foolishly. Draco sent her a 'what the hell' confused look. Hermione wasn't even sure what she meant. A wilted rose? Where did that come from?

Even as a rose wilts it can still be beautiful. It is sad to know that something so stunning is dying; to see it lose colour and health and become lifeless. How did that relate to Draco Malfoy? Suddenly, comparing Draco Malfoy to a wilted rose made perfect sense to Hermione, even though she was not entirely sure as to why. It had something to do with his handsome features being overshadowed by his cruel personality. There was beauty, yet there was also sadness. He was the lonely prince. Bound to follow what was expected of him, yet free to wish for his own happiness.

"Do you really care so much what over people think of you?" Hermione asked softly, deciding against trying to explain her 'wilted rose' comment to him. Despite making sense in her own head, Hermione was sure she would never be able to word her theory correctly.

"What are you on about?" Draco demanded coolly, although Hermione was sure she could see something else in his eyes. Something she couldn't explain.

"That's why you're pushing me away right? It might be bold to say this, but you… well, something has changed between us right? I'm not the only one who feels it."

"I don't know what you're on about," Draco denied.

"I think you do." Hermione walked over to Draco and sat down beside him. The Slytherin tensed, but, surprisingly, didn't try to move away. "Did you know Blaise and Ginny are dating? Well, maybe not dating – I'm not sure – but they definitely like each other."

"And?" Draco asked, trying to act as if he did not understand the meaning to her words.

"You kissed me," Hermione whispered. "Last time we both were in this very spot, you kissed me."

"That meant nothing," Draco argued, although it was obvious that he was loosing his will to deny it.

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione was avoiding his gaze now, worried that perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps Blaise had said what he had as a cruel joke.

"You're a Gryffindor and a Mudblood," Draco snapped, his tone sounding fiercely frustrated.

"There's nothing more tempting than the forbidden fruit," Hermione muttered, almost to herself as she gazed at the gentle ripples in the lake. "I'm not asking for more than you're willing to give," she said. "I just…"

Draco turned his head to fully look at Hermione. Her troubled expression softened his cold eyes. He didn't want to give in, didn't want to associate with his feelings for a Mudblood, yet he wasn't strong enough to resist. The lure was unbearable.

"You're going to get me hell, I hope you know that," he told her. Startled, Hermione raised her head to look at him. "I got the chocolate by the way…" He didn't say thanks, there were some things he couldn't change – Draco Malfoy never thanked anyone for anything.

Despite his lack of a thanks, Hermione smiled and said "you're welcome".

"So, Zabini and the Weaselette, huh?"

"Looks like it," Hermione nodded, feeling extremely awkward suddenly. She wasn't sure what Draco had meant by saying she was going to get him hell. Had he accepted her feelings? Was he going to return them? Hermione couldn't help but feel confused.

"I don't want to be outdone by them," Draco said lazily. "I guess we could give it a shot." Hermione's eyes widened. What the hell? Although pleased, she swore Draco must have a multiple personality disorder.

"You mean…?"

"I suppose, annoying as it is, you're right Granger. Forbidden fruit is always the most tempting. I can't help but look at you and… long."

"This isn't about sex is it?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice steady. If all Draco wanted was a one night stand then she would walk away right now. She didn't want to be the type of girl who lost her virginity to a fumble of passion. Even if the thought of Draco's pale hands touching her naked flesh weren't half bad…

Draco laughed lightly at her question.

"For once in my life, I don't think it is," he assured her. "Hell, this is unexpected."

Hermione could only nod in agreement.

"So how about it?"

"How about what?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking. She was pretty sure she knew what Draco meant, but she wanted to hear him voice it none the less.

Heaving a sigh, yet grinning slightly, Draco asked "would you be my girlfriend?"


	21. Threats

**A/N: ****In between work, writers block, laziness and my new found love of Merlin, I've been neglecting you guys! I'm sorry!!! But seriously, writers block is annoying, and Merlin equals uber love =] **

**You have Owl City's Fireflies song to thank for this chapter being completed. I first heard it through my sister, and then I keep hearing it at work and it's both inspired and motivated me :] **

**This almost became my longest chapter yet, but I don't think it quite made it… sorry about that. Still, longer than most of them. **

**We're almost finished. I'm not exactly sure, but I'd say probably… two more chapters? Well, we'll see… **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! **

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***21***

**Threats**

You'd think the students of Hogwarts would have better things to do with their time than spread mindless gossip that was only going to result in disaster, but clearly that was not the case. The news of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's new found romance spread faster than the most contagious of viruses. How the news had slipped out, neither was sure, but the damage was done. By morning of the next day, even the house elves were whispering of the new development, and Hermione had become public enemy number one amongst Draco's large collection of fangirls.

However, the person taking the news worst of all was not one of Draco Malfoy's many admirers, but Lavender Brown. The recent turn of events was not working in her favour, and she seemed desperate to try and put Hermione down.

"It won't last Granger. He just wants to get you in the sack, and then he'll ignore you. Draco Malfoy will never tell you he loves you."

"Grow up, Lavender," Hermione snapped, irritably. Hermione had enough to worry about, without listening to Lavender Brown's sour attempts at breaking her spirit. She had not seen Harry nor Ron since the news had spread about her and Draco – Hermione was sure her two best friends would not be handling the news well. Harry, Hermione was sure, would handle the news with a grown up attitude, if Hermione was happy, then that would be all that counted (well, mostly). Ron however…

Hugging her bag tightly against her, Hermione nervously made her way down to the Gryffindor common room, ready to face the wrath of her friends. Well… she hoped they were still friends. Surely they wouldn't split up with her just because of this, would they? Then again, this _was_ Draco Malfoy she was dating; their number one enemy at Hogwarts.

In her mind, Hermione tried to figure out the perfect words to use. How was she supposed to explain? She could tell them about the bet, but the bet was no longer important. Hermione was dating Draco because she wanted to, not because she had to.

Harry and Ron were already in the common room when Hermione finally brought herself to walk down the staircase and enter the room. Spotting her, Harry offered a weak smile – one that said he didn't hate her, but he disapproved and didn't understand why she was doing this. Ron, however, did not even glance at her. He acted completely oblivious, even when she walked over and stood beside him.

"Hi," Hermione said quietly, not quite meeting Harry's green eyes. Her own brown pair scanned Ron, but he made no reaction to her words. His jaw was firmly set, his eyes hard; boy was he pissed.

"Hello," Harry replied awkwardly. He too seemed to have trouble meeting her eyes. "Are you… okay?"

"Me? I'm fine!" Hermione said, over enthusiastically. "I was reading a great book last night, so I'm a little tired, as I couldn't put it down and – "

"– Why?!" Ron interrupted her rambling, his voice hard and angry. Hermione fell to an abrupt silence, her eyes wide as she stared at Ron's bright red with anger face.

"Well… I like reading…" Hermione said lamely, knowing that that was not what Ron had meant.

"Cut the crap, Hermione! Why would you do this? Why are you dating that twat Malfoy? Did he threaten you? Curse you?"

By now a crowd had formed, all eager to hear Hermione's reply. Everyone was curious with Hermione's sudden betrayal. A Gryffindor dating a Slytherin was unheard of!

"Ron… I…." Hermione tried to explain, but Ron's anger stumped her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lose her best friends over this; if it came to it, she would rather have Ron and Harry over Draco.

"Shut the hell up, Ron!" Ginny snapped, breaking through the crowd to glare at her elder brother. "Hermione's not cursed, not bribed, not threatened! She likes Draco, and Draco likes her! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Ron replied angrily, and the same time as Harry muttered it.

"Well it's true! And while we're at it, you might as well know that I'm thinking about dating Blaise Zabini!"

If possible, Ron grew even redder; his ears the brightest of all.

"What?!" he roared. "Don't even think about it!"

"You don't get it, do you Ron?" Ginny snapped. "You can't control me, and you most certainly can't control Hermione! If you fancy her so much you should have asked her out ages ago!"

"What?! I don't – !!!"

Hermione blushed. Of course she had known that Ron liked her, she wasn't blind nor stupid. Before the bet, Hermione was certain that when Ron finally made his move, she would have said yes. She could see her future with no one else but Ron. She could see them having children, being happy…

The bet had changed all that.

Hermione had never taken a chance like this before. She had accepted the future she thought she would receive without question. Nowhere in her ideal plan had she seen Draco Malfoy. Draco holding a place in her future was unheard of. Yet now things had changed. Whatever Hermione had felt towards Ron had never been even close to the same level as the feelings she had been experiencing towards Draco.

Hermione had learnt so much about herself in these last few weeks. She wouldn't have ever been fully happy with the life she had planned.

Even so, if it really came to it, Hermione would give up Draco for her friendship with Ron. He was her best friend after all. And who knew… her relationship with Draco was unlikely to last forever. Still, she wanted to give it a chance. She wanted to tend to the wilted rose and make it bloom again. She wanted to make something beautiful.

"Ginny's right," Hermione said, surprising even herself. "It isn't any of your business Ronald. You're my best friend, but that doesn't give you rights over me. I'm dating Draco Malfoy because he asked me and I said yes. I'm dating him because I want to."

Ron stared at her, doing his best impression of a goldfish.

"Hermione…" Harry started, trailing off, as if he was no longer sure what it was he had been trying to say.

Hermione felt her eyes water. _I will not cry, I won't!_

"If this is going to make you hate me, then I will end it. I value your friendships more than my happiness."

Ron looked startled, whilst Harry's eyes softened.

"We just want you happy, Hermione," Harry said. "If… Dra… Malfoy makes you happy, then I guess we will just have to accept it. I would never ask of you to destroy you happiness for our sakes."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Harry," she said softly. When she pulled away, her damp eyes sought out Ron expectantly.

"Harry's speaking for himself," Ron said coolly, before walking away. Hermione stared at him, trying to stop the tears from falling; she lasted only until Ron vanished from sight.

"Ron's a git!" Ginny muttered, wrapping her arms around the crying prefect. "Come on, let's go find Draco." Hermione sniffed and nodded. "Harry, you coming?" It was more a demand than a question. Harry stared at the portrait where Ron had disappeared, and then glanced at his other best friend, sobbing in Ginny's arms.

"Yeah…" he replied. "I'm coming." Ron could wait. Harry had to speak with Malfoy first. Had to make sure of his intentions, and warn him that if he ever hurt Hermione, he would suffer greatly. Harry would make sure of that.

They found Draco at the Slytherin table in the great hall. For once, the Slytherin Prince was sitting alone, outcaste from his fellow house members. He looked so much smaller, so much less a threat, as he sat alone. He stood up as soon as his eyes spied Hermione. He hurried over to the trio and grabbed Ginny's arm, dragging them from the hall. Clearly he had not changed enough that he could allow people to witness him comfort his Mudblood girlfriend.

"Hermione?" he asked. It was obvious from his tone that he was not used to trying to comfort weeping girls. He sounded strained, like he didn't quite know how to act.

"Ron was being a jerk," Ginny explained. Draco's eyes narrowed into an expression that Harry recognized.

"That filthy blood traitor weasel…" Draco muttered angrily.

"Hey!" Harry snapped. "Don't you dare insult him! And I want to speak with you."

"What is it, Potter?" Draco drawled, his anger seeming to shift into amusement. Harry didn't rise to the bait, instead talking a deep breath to calm himself. He glanced at Hermione, who was wiping her puffy eyes, desperately trying to compose herself.

"I don't know what this is about. I don't know whether you actually care for Hermione, and I don't know if you're in this to gain anything…"

"You don't know a lot of things, do you Potter?"

"Shut it. Listen, I don't like you, but I'm willing to trust Hermione's judgement. Should you do anything to hurt her… and I really mean anything… I will hurt you."

"Harry –" Hermione mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"No, Hermione. He needs to know that while I'll accept this, I don't like it. If he so much as makes you cry – "

"What? Like the weasel did?" Draco drawled. "Face it Potter, your threats empty."

"Ron's different. He shouldn't have made her cry, but he was only worried about her. How am I meant to feel when you, who have hated and insulted Hermione so many times before, have suddenly decided to date her? I didn't even see this coming. I don't understand it!"

"Harry," Hermione repeated. This time he listened. "Thank you for your concern. I value it, as well as your friendship; but you should go find Ronald. I'm sure he could use a friend right now."

"But – "

"I won't be hurting her, Potter," Draco said. "It's the weasel you should be watching."

"Ron's not the problem," Harry muttered angrily. "Okay, I'll go," he said to Hermione. "But I'm here for you, okay? If that bastard does anything, and I mean anything, to hurt or upset you, let me know okay?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "This isn't you Harry," she told him. "But thanks. I appreciate it, you're a good friend."

Harry nodded slightly and then walked off, no doubt to find Ron and try to talk sense into his stubborn best friend.

"Weaselette, Zabini was looking for you earlier," Draco said, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. Ginny smiled at the thought.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," Ginny chirped, before skipping off.

Draco stared at Hermione for a moment. Hermione sniffed, wiping at her tear stained cheeks.

"You look cute, Granger," Draco said finally, walking closer and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione felt her heart flutter slightly with the contact; she was still not used to Draco touching her, Draco caring about her… "But if the weasel ever makes you cry again, he'll have me to deal with."


	22. Issues

**A/N: Yes, okay, I deserve to be shot. I don't even remember how long ago I last updated. In my defence, I say it's works fault, but that's not entirely true. I got caught up in watching Peacemaker Kurogane (which is fantastic!! I originally brought it because I love the Shinsengumi, but now I'm obsessed). I also finally got Photoshop (which I can't use very well at all) but I love playing around in it anyway lol. Plus my mind has been completely lost in an original story I'm working on. That, and I spend 99.9 per cent of my life on Facebook… **

**So yeah, I haven't been doing any fanfiction stuff… haven't been able to find the motivation. At least this one is very very almost finished now. I can't quite figure out whether there'll be one or two more chapters… **

**Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, as well as all you who have faved and alerted. I LOVE YOU ALL =] **

**I don't deserve it, but please review anyway. I'll seriously try update again quicker, but I do actually have quite a lot of shifts at work in the next week or two, and after a eight and a half hour day I don't really feel like writing… **

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***22***

**Issues **

Things didn't improve between Ron and Hermione. The stubborn red head refused to look at her, let alone speak to her. Harry was left in an awkward position, trying his hardest to look out for both without angering the other. It didn't help that Ron was also blaming Hermione for the fact that Ginny and Blaise had now become an official item. Ginny had announced the news two days after Ron and Hermione's falling out, giddily explaining that Blaise had asked her while they were talking an evening stroll by the lake.

Hermione had been hugely relieved by Ginny's news. Having one of her best friends also dating a Slytherin took some of the limelight away from herself. Of course, people still talked, and it wasn't all pleasant. The fact that a Mudblood and a blood traitor had snatched two of the most desirable men in Slytherin was not taken lightly.

With only two days left of the bet, Hermione found herself so overwhelmed by problems, that getting Draco to declare his love was the last thing on her mind. Besides, having Draco say he loved her, and really meaning it… well, Hermione was not sure she was ready for it. Did she love Draco? Yes, she was pretty certain she did. Still, this wasn't some Muggle romance film – love didn't happen simply and quickly… a month wasn't long enough to decide this sort of thing. At times during the past month, Hermione's feelings on love had wavered, and she as a person had changed. While she was still book loving, studious Hermione Granger, she was also someone different.

Sitting in hers and Draco's spot by the lake, Hermione stared into the distance. She was early for a date with him, mainly thanks to an inconsiderate ex best friend of hers. As a result, Hermione's eyes were puffy and red. She knew she needed to compose herself before Draco arrived; he had promised to give Ron hell if he ever made her cry again. Half of Hermione wondered whether she should be pleased with this; maybe Ron deserved… Hermione forced the thought away before it had fully formed. Ron got enough grief from Draco and the Slytherin's as it were, and however cruel he was to her, he didn't deserve to face the wrath of her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend_. Referring to Draco in that way still felt alien to Hermione. After all, hadn't she spent her entire Hogwarts life hating the Slytherin Prince? She could never have dreamt that things would turn out like this. Neither would she dream of changing how everything worked out. However, thoughts like these brought her back to the bet. The bet; how would Draco react when – if – he found out? Hermione hated to think how he would react if he found out that the only reason she had originally set her sights on him was to prove herself to Lavender Brown – something that was deadly out of character for her in the first place. Thinking about it, Hermione could no longer recall why she had agreed to the bet in the first place. Why should she have cared what Lavender and Parvati felt towards her?

_Maybe it was because a part of me actually _wanted_ to do the bet. Part of me wanted the challenge and excitement…_

A gentle crush of leaves behind her announced Draco's arrival. Hermione carelessly whipped her sleeve across her eyes before turning around to smile at him. Draco frowned.

"You've been crying," he stated matter of factly. Hermione shrugged and turned her gaze away from him.

"It's nothing," she lied. Not fooled, Draco closed the distance between them, sitting down beside her, close enough so that their arms brushed.

"Damn it Granger, don't lie to me!" Draco still referred to Hermione as Granger more often than not. Old habits obviously die hard, but Hermione wished he would be more considerate. Calling her Granger reminded her of the old Draco, the one who wanted nothing more than to torture her.

"But it really is nothing!" she protested. "I just let meaningless words get to me. Surely you of all people should know that; you're the person who most used that to your advantage."

"Damn it," Draco muttered under his breath. He hated talking about how he used to treat her, and Hermione knew it. The history between them was pretty much a tabooed subject. Hermione glanced at Draco's clenched up fists, his knuckles turning white, and frowned. Draco really did have some anger issues he needed to sort out. She supposed it was only expected when you considered the family he grew up with.

"Is your father speaking to you yet?" Hermione asked softly, changing the subject. She didn't know all the details about Lucius Malfoy reaction to hearing about his son and Hermione, but she knew it was bad. Draco had been silent for a while day, his face paler than usual, when his father had found out. Hermione had had to hear from Blaise what was upsetting her boyfriend.

"No," Draco replied stiffly. She had moved from a bad subject to an even worse one. _Smooth move, Hermione…_

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, awkwardly.

"It's not your fault," Draco shrugged. "I'm probably better off anyway."

"Would you have… you know?"

"Become a Death Eater?"

Hermione nodded, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes. She knew the path Draco had been on, and she knew for certain that his father was a Death Eater. With Draco dating her, his path to Voldermort was pretty much ruined, but Hermione couldn't help but feel curious as to whether he would have actually gone through with it. Would Draco Malfoy actually have submitted himself to Voldermort?

Draco looked pale, almost scared at the question, and Hermione knew instantly that had it not been for her, he would have got the mark. Draco was terrified of his family enough that he would have become a supporter.

"Can we talk about something else?" he asked after a strained moment's silence. "Like which bastard I have to beat up for making you cry?"

"Absolutely not. That's a no to beating anyone up, not to changing the subject," Hermione said, blushing as she realized she was rambling. Despite everything, this was probably the most serious conversation the pair had ever had. Hermione was happy to have this opportunity, but it still felt wrong somehow. She didn't want to think of the path Draco could have chosen. She didn't want to think about how everything would be different right now had she not have agreed to Lavenders bet.

Nervously – she was still new to all of this, after all – she brushed her fingers against his hand. Draco stared down at his pale fingers for a moment, before looking up, his usual cocky grin across his face.

"Instead of changing the subject, I vote for a more _physical_ activity," he grinned.

"Like?" Hermione asked nervously. Being a virgin and dating Draco Malfoy probably wasn't the best mix.

"You need a demonstration, Granger?" Draco teased slyly. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. Draco trailed a finger, so lightly that it tickled, up Hermione's arm, across her shoulder, to the hem of her top, which he flicked. "I think you're wearing a little too much. What happened to those cute tops you were wearing a few weeks ago?"

Hermione gazed down at her tee-shirt, desperately wishing the flames in her cheeks would extinguish. "…I don't know…" she mumbled finally, not sure what she could say.

Draco smirked. "This top is hideous, no offence. It'll have to go." His free hand slid under the thin material from the bottom. Hermione shuddered as his cold hand touched her stomach. Her cheeks burnt furiously as Draco pushed her top up slightly, exposing her flesh.

"We're outside," she protested weakly. Draco laughed at her half hearted attempts to change his mind. He could clearly see that she wanted him; what girl didn't, after all?

"All the more exciting," he murmured, brining his lips to her neck. "Besides, I thought you liked doing this sort of stuff outside?" He was teasing her about her disastrous date with Temple. Hermione went to swat his arm, but Draco caught her wrist, pulling her closer. His lips met with hers in a gentle kiss, which deepened as Draco tugged her top higher, exposing her black lace bra.

"Draco, I – " Hermione started to protest, cutting off abruptly as Draco moved his hand up her thigh. She let out a small moan as Draco pushed her down to the ground, leaning over her, a playful grin across his face.

"You're sexy when you moan, Granger," Draco smirked, lightly kissing the nape of her neck.

"Draco, we can't," Hermione protested, another moan escaping her lips.

"Give me one good reason and I'll stop," he smirked, his hands working across her body expertly, leaving Hermione almost unable to think coherent thoughts. Why shouldn't they do this? What did it matter if she lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy on the grounds of Hogwarts? When his hands touched her just _there_, Hermione couldn't think of any possible reasons to stop him. After all, they loved right other… right?

"Do you love me?" she asked quietly. As Hermione asked, the bet didn't once cross her mind. She was asking because she didn't want meaningless sex, she didn't want a fling; yes, okay, they were dating, but if he didn't love her… Hermione wanted to know the answer for herself, and not because Lavender Brown would loss the bet if he said yes.

Draco froze, and Hermione's heart sunk.

Shuffling away from her, Draco glanced at the lake, his expression one that Hermione couldn't quite read. "You're right, we shouldn't do this."

Feeling embarrassed and more than a little hurt and disappointed, Hermione wriggled down her tee-shirt and sat up. The small distance between her and Draco more obvious than ever.


	23. Embarrassment

**I know, I know! I am a failure, and sorry too! *ducks under rotten fruit and… cow?* alright, who threw the cow?! Lol, anyway… I really am sorry, honestly. But it wasn't laziness, or distractions (save for a couple of days reading the new Skulduggery Pleasant book Dark Days – a series that I STRONGLY recommend to all Harry Potter fans! (: It's my fav series ever!) this time… I've honestly been trying to write this chapter for ages and it just hasn't been working for me. This chapter **hates** me. Honestly. **

**One more to go, and I am not going to promise it'll be done quickly, because I'm fed up of lying to you guys. But I **will** promise to try and get it done quickly. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. FAVOURITS. ALERTS. You guys make me so happy! **

**And without further ado… a horribly short chapter… Sorry! =S **

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***23***

**Embarrassment**

Things had changed drastically; or at least, that's how it felt to Hermione. With the bet due to end only hours away, and Draco acting more distant with her than he ever had, Hermione felt helpless. It wasn't that Draco was ignoring her, that would have probably been more bearable. He was trying, and that's what hurt Hermione the most. Having Draco sit beside her, but mentally be far away worried her. It was too obvious that he was trying to act as if nothing had changed, and Hermione didn't like that. Something had changed; Draco didn't love her. She had thought… hoped, that perhaps, maybe, just maybe they had had something. Sure, it had only been a short while; strong feelings take a lot longer to develop. But if that was the case, why did it feel as if her heart had been ripped into shreds?

"I'm going to bed," Draco said after a long, uncomfortable silence in which Hermione had been trapped listening to her own, cruel, thoughts.

"Oh… uh, okay, goodnight?" Unlike usual, Draco didn't even attempt to kiss her goodnight. He did a half hearted wave, as if he was determined to try, but gave up half way through. Hermione watched him with sad eyes as he walked back to the castle.

"Damn it, Hermione!" she snapped at herself as he vanished from sight. Right now she hated herself. She hated herself for pressuring Draco, she hated herself for accepting that stupid bet, and she hated herself for changing her life so drastically. She had lost one of the best friends she had ever had, and had an awkward relationship with the other. And what for? A fling with someone that obviously wouldn't work out?!

Underneath her anger was shame and embarrassment. She had made herself vulnerable, she had tried to open herself up to Draco and he had rejected her. If Hermione had just kept quiet, none of that would have happened. Then again, she would have lost her virginity to an apparently meaningless relationship, and she didn't want that either.

Groaning in frustration, Hermione tossed a nearby stone into the lake, watching the ripples as it collided to with water, disturbing its peacefulness. She watched until the water fell still again before rising to her feet and returning to the castle.

She had to speak to someone – Ginny preferably. Then again, Ginny seemed joined at the hip with Blaise, so the likelihood of finding the red head alone was unlikely.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as Hermione briskly walked towards the Gryffindor common room. The common room was almost empty as Hermione entered, only a select few Gryffindor's still up at this late hour. Harry and Ron were two of the remaining students, but Hermione didn't walk over to them. Ron hated her, and Harry tried with her, but he struggled to act normal.

Lingering at the portrait, at a loss for what to do, Hermione stood looking very much like an abandoned child. She watched Harry and Ron with a slight longing in her eyes – more than anything she wished to sit with her best friends like nothing had changed. Ron looked up, as if he had felt her gaze. His eyes narrowed as he spotted her, and as he went to turn his attention away, he spotted the tears in Hermione's eyes. An obvious awkwardness crossed his face and he gulped, trying to decide what to do – Hermione was crying, and he was almost, _pretty_ certain that it wasn't because of him…

Hermione watched as he muttered something to Harry, who also turned to face Hermione. Unlike the hesitant red head, Harry climbed to his feet and crossed the room quickly.

"What's the matter?" he demanded. "Did Malfoy hurt you?!" Harry's hand curled into a fist at the very thought. He had known Draco Malfoy would hurt Hermione sooner or later. He would kill him!

"N-no," Hermione protested, the tears flowing more freely now. Lamely she whipped her sleeve across her face, trying to dry her damp cheeks.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione," Harry said. "Don't protect that asshole."

"But he didn't do anything," Hermione sniffed. "It's all me. It's… oh Harry! It's such a mess!" Harry blinked in surprise as Hermione threw her arms around him, crying uncontrollably into her shoulder. Awkwardly he patted her back, twisting his head to look at Ron in confusion.

"What happened?" Harry asked finally, after he had let Hermione cry for some time.

"I… I…" Hermione looked away, biting her bottom lip. "I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want your opinion of me lowering even more," Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, taking her chin to tilt her face towards him. "I will always have a high opinion of you, no matter what you do. You started dating Malfoy and I still love you after all," he said with a small smile. Hermione hiccupped and weakly returned his smile. She then glanced hopefully at Ron, but the red head lowered his gaze to the floor. Hermione sighed, taking a deep breath and holding it in.

"Ron," she said as she exhaled. "I know you hate me right now, but I don't think you could ever hate me more than I hate myself." Hermione detangled herself from Harry, gave him a weak smile, and walked towards the girl's dorm before Ron could react. She wasn't ready to tell them about the bet. She wasn't ready to admit that she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy whilst trying to prove a point to Lavender Brown.

"So…" Hermione looked up, her puffy red face falling on a smirking Lavender Brown as she entered the girl's dormitory. "Tomorrows the day, and judging from those horrible red eyes, you only have until morning to get a confession. I knew I would win!"


	24. A very important note

In the dark room, with only flickering candles to light it, sat a group of four very annoyed men.

"Where is the final chapter?" a young, tall and extremely handsome Sirius Black moaned.

"I think the Author has died," George said brightly. "Ah well, that means no more being stuck in this dark room with that insufferable git!" George pointed to Draco Malfoy, slumped in a chair, bored.

"I'm not here because I want to be, blood traitor!"

"Where would you rather be? Canoodling with Hermione? Or perhaps Harry's more to your taste?" Fred Weasley asked with a sly grin.

Draco's wand was in his hand faster than you can spell Super cali fragilistic expialidocious (which in this author's case is a bloody long time!)(Fanfic wouldn't allow it as one work D: !).

"Wanna say that again Weasley?" Draco demanded, angrily.

Boredly, Sirius twisted his gaze to Draco. "Malfoy, you would only get worked up if it were true. The question is, _which_ part is true?"

"Shut it, Black, unless you wanna die again?"

"Oooh, tough man!"

"Guys, shut up!" Dressed in a full length medieval dress, the author walked into the room. "Seriously, you four are constantly at it. Why can't you be more like the South Park boys and like, make out?"

The four Harry Potter characters stared at her in disbelief.

"Anyway, I have travelled here today to bring news to my fantastic readers. First, I'd like to say, yes, I suck. Badly. I promised the final chapter fairly quickly (well, I didn't _promise_, but I hinted). And now… God only knows how much later, I enter the room empty handed *ducks rotten fruit*. Alas, I deserve a spell in the stocks, but then I wouldn't be able to finish the final chapter and you would have to wait _even_ longer.

"My excuses are few and far, but mainly relate to extreme laziness and writes block. I _know_ what happens in the final chapter. I've _known_ since I started this fic. It's writing it down that's the problem. I've tried, of course. And I shall keep trying.

"The other excuse is my life. Between work and going out… well… I've had a lot of time to write *fails miserably*.

"But know, dear, loyal, lovely, kind, darling readers, that my thoughts go out to you in these hard times. And know that I am doing my very best to get the final chapter to you. If things go my way (which they rarely do) it should be up soon. SOON, pray tell you!

"So please, douse the flaming torches and bear with me. I'll try and make it worth the wait, or your money back! What's that? You didn't give me any money? Then it's all mine! Mine I tell thee!" Author walks away, laughing madly.

Sirius, Draco, Fred and George stare after her.

"Is it just me, or does she get weirder every time?" George asked, finally breaking the silence.

.x.

**SORRY! D:**


	25. Finale

In the candle lit, dark room, four men sat dozing. They had been left alone for over a year, and boy were they pissed.

At a sudden creaking at the door, the four stirred and sat up.

"If your name begins with J and ends in Enni, get the hell out!" Sirius yelled up the steep dungeon steps.

"What if my name begins in S and ends in Orry?" a hopeful voice called down.

"Get lost!"

"What if I was dressed as a pirate?"

"A sexy pirate?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Just a pirate..."

"Go away!"

"You're no fun!" the author huffed. The door slammed shut, and for a moment the four captive men thought they had escaped their useless captor.

"Bloody woman. How dare she forget and abandon us like that!"

"I've been dying to know if I get with Hermione for ages..." Draco huffed, turning bright red as six pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Well you can finally find out," a voice boomed, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It was followed by manic, evil laughter. And then an "ouch, bloody hell that hurt!"

The author appeared from underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, in a heap at the foot of the stairs. The four men glared at her.

"Guys, I know I fail, and I'm sorry! You're not going to accept my excuses of friends and work and love and laziness are you?"

The four shook their heads. "For a whole year?" Fred demanded.

"Okay then, I'll tell you the truth! I was abducted by aliens!"

Eight eyes rolled.

"I was murdered!"

Sirius snorted.

"I've been travelling in the TARDIS for the last year!"

"The what?" Draco asked.

"Wizards," the author huffed, annoyed. "Okay, I give up on excuses. I suck, I know! You all hate me, I get that! I don't deserve reviews, fine! And is this chapter worth the wait? Definitely not! But I'm giving it to you all anyway, because you are amazing a deserve it, crap as it may be. I am also releasing you four, so that I have room to lock away my new favourite person – Greg House! Mwahahaha."

"You're nuts," George mumbled, as he followed his twin up the stairs. "But at least we're free..."

"That's right, mon ami! Now shooo!" The author starts pushing Sirius and Draco up the stairs after the twins. "You are free now. Freeee!"

"Wait, so what happens between me and Hermione?"

The door slams shut in his face.

**Wilted Rose and Muddy Blood – A Dramione fic**

***24***

**Finale**

It was with begrudging steps that Hermione left the dorm the next morning, Lavender's gloating eyes following her the entire way. She had lost the bet; hadn't even tried to hunt Draco down that final night, after Lavender had announced that she only had a few short hours left. There had been no point, Hermione reasoned. She had fallen in love with the Snake, had taken a bite from the forbidden fruit and had been outcast from Heaven, all in the space of a month.

Hermione had spent the entire night crying. It was pathetic really. If she'd been told a month ago that she would spend the night crying over Draco Malfoy she would have said 'I wouldn't give him the satisfaction'.

_I've changed, _Hermione mused, _and I doubt for the better. Why, oh why, did I agree to that stupid bet? Why did I fall in love with that Slytherin, my enemy... _

Hermione dragged her feet as she made her way to the Great Hall. According to the rules, she had to wait until everyone was present for breakfast. There was no way Lavender was going to let her embarrass herself in front of only _half _the school. Where would be the fun in that?

She sat herself inconspicuously in sight of Snape at the Gryffindor table and chewed on her fingernails as she mused the best way of doing it. Not that there was a best way to announce to the whole school that she was secretly in love with the Potions Master and kiss him. Groaning, she threw her head into her hands, resisting the urge to cry, or puke or something...

Raising her head to the burning sensation of eyes, Hermione spotted the old Headmaster's blue orbs twinkling in her direction. Of course he knew, and just like Lavender, he was eagerly awaiting her performance. It was typical that she would have to have a Headmaster more eager to see the act than to put a stop to it.

Twisting her head away from Dumbledore, Hermione spotted Draco sitting alone at the Slytherin Table. At least he hadn't run back to his little friends yet, perhaps that meant something? It was too late now anyway, the Hall was almost full, and Hermione could feel Lavender's expectant eyes watching her, teasing her.

Once again Hermione turned to watch Snape. It was – amazingly – less painful than watching Draco. She tried to vision herself walking up to him, announcing her love and planting a kiss on his lips. Of course it sickened her, but somehow Hermione felt as if she deserved it. It would teach her never to agree to anything stupid _ever_ again.

As Ron and Harry entered the Hall, Hermione knew it was time for the performance. Her hands trembled and she gripped the table, turning her knuckles white as she tried to convince her legs to stand.

"You can do this," she muttered to herself, ignoring the curious look she received from some first year opposite her.

Without her permission, Hermione's eyes sought out Draco again. To her surprise he was watching her, almost curiously. He must have noticed her determination and decided that she was willing up the power to speak to him. _If only he knew..._

"As if she will actually do it," Parvati whispered to Lavender. The two girls giggled and sent a cruel look Hermione's way. As if that was the encouragement they needed, Hermione's legs straightened and she stood abruptly. The sudden movement caught the attention of just under half the Hall but only the nosy ones remained watching as Hermione glared at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender's eyebrows rose, almost daringly.

_I'll show them... _Hermione swung her legs over the bench and took a single step towards the Professors table. Her heart was thumping furiously, and her palms were sweating like crazy. She had never, _ever_, done anything this extreme before. It was crazy, insane, childish... Hermione caught Draco's eyes. They showed little emotion. She had to do this.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione hadn't even realized she had actually said it until the Hall fell abruptly silent and all eyes fell on her. Lavender's mouth dropped slightly; clearly she honestly had expected Hermione to back out. The Potions Master looked up, his dark eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Clenching her fists, Hermione strode determinedly over to the Professor. She heard, and ignored, Harry as he uttered her name in disbelief. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Hermione wondered what people expected her to do: shout at him? Curse him?

Whatever it was they expected, it was not what she did.

Reaching the Professor's table, Hermione leaned over and, without hesitating, brought her lips to Snape's in a firm but brief kiss. Suddenly the hall was alive with noise; gasps, cries of shock and wolf whistles broke out in amass. Nervous giggles and outright laughter: cries of disgust and cat calls to keep going. Hermione felt her blood rush. The audience was a thrill, and suddenly she no longer felt embarrassed or nervous. Excitement coursed her veins.

"I know it can never be," she played up, feeling more daring than she had ever before. "But I need you to know I love you." With a smirk, Hermione turned away from the furious Professor, hesitating only to raise her eyebrows smugly at Lavender, and then she swept from the hall. Behind her retreating back, Hermione heard applause, and somehow she knew that Professor Dumbledore had started it. A smile touched her lips.

Later, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise found Hermione sitting alone by the lake.

"Why didn't you tell us the whole thing was a bet?" Ron demanded. Although he tried to sound angry, Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice. Clearly she was forgiven.

"I didn't want to," Hermione shrugged. "Besides," she blushed "it became so much more than just a bet."

"So you actually do love him?" Harry asked softly.

"I do," Hermione agreed quietly. "Not that it matters now." There would be time for tears later, but for now Hermione was determined to be strong. She would not let her friends see how much she was hurting.

"I'm so proud of you," Ginny gushed, wrapping her arms around Hermione in a tight hug.

"That was a spectacular show," Blaise laughed.

"Snape nearly exploded, it was hilarious!" Ginny continued. "Dumbledore actually had to announce to the school that it was a bet to save Snape from murdering everyone. I'd stay clear of him for a while though if I were you..."

"Doesn't miss a trick, that man," Ron said, impressed.

"Of course," Hermione agreed. "Dumbledore knew from the beginning. How could he not?"

"It's bloody weird I say," Ron muttered. "Having that old man know everything."

"It wouldn't be Hogwarts if he didn't," Harry shrugged. The group stayed talking for a while, until hunger set in and they decided to hunt for some lunch. Hermione declined the offer, saying she would rather stay by the lake, alone for a while. Surprisingly, nobody pushed her. They all understood that she needed her space, and for that she was grateful.

At least an hour passed. Hermione sat alone, in peace, staring at the shining lake. No tears fell, but she felt empty inside. The thrill from breakfast had worn off and now she only felt hollow. Now that he knew he was a bet, there was no chance of her and Draco. He would go back to hating her, and eventually she would learn to return his hate, although there would always also be love on her end. It would always hurt, but Hermione was certain she would get through it.

"That was some show, Granger," a voice drawled behind her. Hermione almost fell in the river from surprise.

"Draco?" she hardly dared to believe it true. Of course, he had probably come to say he hated her, but the fact that he had come at all...

"I didn't actually think you had it in you. I thought you'd back out."

Hermione blinked, confused. Did that mean... "You knew? About the bet?"

"The Weaselette told me," he shrugged. "Why do you think I never said I loved you?"

"So you were just punishing me?"

"Of course," Draco shrugged. "I was a bet. Thinking about it, I never really expected anything less. Why would a mudblood like you go after me?"

Hermione took a deep breath. It looked like he had been playing her more than she had him. Her heart throbbed but she grit her teeth. _Don't let him know you're upset! _Climbing to her feet, Hermione began to walk off. She didn't get far before a cold hand gripped her arm, spinning her around.

"Hold up there Granger! I said I was punishing you, I didn't say I don't forgive you."

"..."

"If it hadn't been for that bet none of this would have ever happened. And as much as I hate to admit it, I hate the thought of that. Now that the bet's over, now that your punishment has been served, I can say this freely...

"Hermione Granger, I love you."

**The End. **


End file.
